Blog użytkownika:Ana035/Miłość, cierpienie, kłamstwo, życie
Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Rozdziały postaram się dodawać codziennie. Rozdziały będą w miarę długie i przepraszam, jeśli perspektywy będą króciusieńkie. Zapraszam do czytania: Wstęp Cześć. Mam na imię Czkawka i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Moja mama nazywa się Valka, a tata Stoick. Tata jest wodzem i to on dowodzi całą wioską. Jestem synem wodza, więc pewnego dnia to ja będę władał osadą, ale mimo to nikt mnie nie szanuje. No cóż nie licząc rodziców i wujka Pyskacza. Często mu pomagam w kuźni. Tata postanowił zapisać mnie na Smocze Szkolenie, wujek jest jako nauczyciel, bo wie on bardzo dużo o smokach, ja natomiast interesuje się tymi stworzeniami od małego, a teraz jeszcze będę uczył się je zabijać. Mój ulubiony smok to Nocna Furia, największy postrach wikingów, nawet najlepszych wojowników. Na szkolenie chodzą też inni: Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, oraz Astrid, w której tak szczerze jestem zakochany po uszy. Mam 10 lat, ale tata mówi, że jestem wystarczająco duży, żeby chodzić na Szkolenie. Idzie mi dobrze, wiem nawet dużo o smokach, a jak byłem młodszy wujek i mama uczyli mnie też trochę. Tata nie miał czasu, ale jest wodzem i ma swoje obowiązki. Rozdział pierwszy Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem dość wcześnie i jak zwykle śniadanie było już na stole. Ubrałem się, umyłem i z uśmiechem wszedłem do kuchni. Mama była równie wesoła i nie dziwie się. Dzień był śliczny, a słońce mocno świeciło. Taty, już dawno nie było, jak to zwykle. Usiadłem przy stole, mama podała mi talerz i sama usiadła na przeciwko mnie. Perspektywa Astrid Wszyscy już dawno byli na arenie, wszyscy oprócz Czkawki. Pyskacz nie miał zamiaru rozpoczynać lekcji bez swojego bratanka. Oczywiście musieliśmy czekać. -Ej, a co to?-Zapytała Szpadka wskazując na obraz czarnego smoka. -To jest Nocna Furia i tak się składa, że mamy dzisiaj o niej lekcje.-Wytłumaczył Pyskacz. Super! Jeszcze tylko czekamy na Czkawkę. Niestety. Perspektywa Czkawki Jak zwykle wszyscy już byli na arenie. Mama zawsze mnie odprowadzała i przy okazji rozmawiała z wujkiem. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to obraz. Obraz z Nocną Furią! Bez zastanowienia rzuciłem się biegiem, krzycząc: -O rany! Prawdziwa Nocna Furia! Biegam bardzo szybko, więc nie minęła chwila i leżałem na podłodze. Inni z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech. Mama podbiegła do mnie i pomogła mi wstać. Przywaliłem głową w ścianę. -Chłopce, nic Ci nie jest?-Zapytał wujek. Potrząsnąłem głową na tak.-A pomyślałeś co by było, gdyby to był prawdziwy smok? Wujek miał racje, nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Perspektywa Valki Czkawka naprawdę uwielbia smoki, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż do tego stopnia. Pomogłam mu usiąść na ławce i zaczęłam rozmowę z Pyskaczem. -Posłuchaj, widziałeś jak zareagował na obraz, pomyśl co się stanie na lekcji.-Popatrzyłam na syna, który trzymał się za głowę. -Co sugerujesz?-Pyskacz także spojrzał na chłopca. -Może tak powiesz mu, żeby dzisiaj siedział na ławce i przyglądał się. Naprawdę się o niego martwię.-Odpowiedziałam. Pyskacz z niechęcią podszedł do Czkawki. Nie chciał mu sprawić przykrości, bo wiedział, że chłopiec kocha Nocne Furie, ale sam bał się o niego tak jak ja. -Czkawka, posłuchaj.....-Zaczął mężczyzna. -Tak, wiem powinienem pomyśleć, ale nic mi nie jest.-Czkawka podniósł się, ale po chwili znów upadł na ławkę, a w tle było słychać śmiech Sączysmarka. -Nie oto chodzi, może na dzisiejszej lekcji, będziesz siedział na ławce i się przyglądał?-Pyskacz unikał wzroku załamanego chłopca, a Sączysmark prawie wybuchł ze śmiechu. -Ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Jestem w stanie uczestniczyć w lekcjach.-Mężczyzna spojrzał chłopcu w oczy i pokiwał głową na nie. Perspektywa Czkawki -Ale ....-Byłem załamany. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co zrobiłem nie tak, no dobra przywaliłem głową o ścianę, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że Nocna Furia to mój ulubiony smok. -Powiem o wszystkim tacie!-Krzyknąłem i z trudem powstrzymywałem łzy. Mimo bólu głowy wybiegłem z areny. -Możemy w końcu zacząć lekcje?-Usłyszałem jeszcze głos Śledzika. Perspektywa Astrid Chociaż z jednej strony jestem groźna, niemiła i nieuprzejma, to z drugiej strony jestem miła, towarzyska i naprawdę potrafię kochać. Stałam się zła od kiedy rodzice i wujek zginęli. Tak naprawdę wolałam być dobra. Współczułam Czkawce, bo tak jak każdy wiedziałam, że kocha Nocne Furie. Zostałam na arenie, ale wiem, że nie powinnam. Powinnam biec za nim i go pocieszyć. Może się w końcu zaprzyjaźnimy. Zawsze jak na niego patrze to najbardziej wpatruje się w te jego niezwykłe, zielone oczy. Chyba .......... To trochę dziwnie brzmi, ale ......... ale chyba.......... chyba się w nim ........... zakochałam. Muszę go w końcu odwiedzić i porozmawiać jak normalni ludzie, a nie jak bliźniaki: co chwilę się bić, krzyczeć na siebie nawzajem i tak dalej. Oczywiście nie powiem mu, że go kocham, no może później. Pewnie nigdy się we mnie nie zakocha, bo zna mnie ze złej strony, no cóż, ale kto wiem, przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A jeżeli chodzi o Szkolenie, masakra. Pani Valka wybiegła za synem, a Pyskacz załamany usiadł na ławce, nie płakał, ale trzymał się za głowę. Nic nie mówił, a my staliśmy jak idioci na środku areny. -Dzisiaj nie ma zajęć, wracajcie do domów.-Odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna. Mimo, że wszyscy wyszli, Pyskacz dalej siedział na arenie. Po chwili wstał i udał się w stronę swojej kuźni. Nie miałam co robić, więc poszłam do mojego pustego domu. Weszłam do swojego pokoju, złapałam mój topór i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Pobiegłam do lasu i rzucałam toporem w drzewa. Zawsze tak robię, kiedy nie mam zajęcia lub jestem zdenerwowana. Rozdział drugi Perspektywa Czkawki Głowa przestała mnie boleć, a moje zimne łzy, powoli spływały po policzkach. Szybko przetarłem je, gdy zobaczyłem tatę. -Tato ........-Zacząłem. -Nie teraz Czkawka.-Tata ominął mnie i poszedł dalej. -Ale to ważne!-Podbiegłem do niego i próbowałem iść tym samym tempem co on. -Dobrze, ale szybko.-Powiedział, ale tak naprawdę mnie nie słuchał. -No bo dzisiaj na Szkoleniu, była lekcja o Nocnych Furiach, a wujek nie chciał, żebym ćwiczył.-Dalej podążałem za ojcem, mając nadzieję, że mnie zrozumie. -Tak, powiem Pyskaczowi, żeby robić Ci co jakiś czas przerwy. -W ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś! Gdybyś mnie kochał poświęcił byś mi te pięć minut! Widzę, że dla ciebie praca jest ważniejsza od rodziny!-Krzyknąłem nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencją. Zacząłem biec w przeciwną stronę, znajdował się tam wielki klif. Już miałem skakać, kiedy poczułem czyjeś dłonie na swoich biodrach. Oczywiście była to mama. Postawiła mnie, a ja usiadłem tak, że nogi zwisały mi nad przepaścią. Mama usiadła obok w ten sam sposób. Przez jakieś pięć minut panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwała mama: -Opowiadałam Ci, jak zginął mój ojciec? Potrząsnąłem głową na nie, a mama zaczęła opowiadać. -Pewnego dnia mój tata wybrał się nad Krucze Urwisko. -Wiem gdzie to jest.-Powiedziałem i mama potargała mi włosy. -Więc, wybrał się tam i zobaczył smoka, ale nie zwykłego smoka. Jego oczom ukazała się prawdziwa Nocna Furia. -I tak zginął? Przez Nocną Furię?-Mama nigdy mi o czymś takim nie mówiła. -Nie. Smok nie miał zamiaru go skrzywdzić. Pozwolił mu się przyglądać. Kolejnego dnia mój tata przyniósł mu rybę. No i tak mijały miesiące, a tata codziennie spotykał się ze smokiem. Zawsze po powrocie dokładnie opisywał mi co robił. Ale pewnego dnia, kiedy odwiedzał swojego smoczego przyjaciela, od tyłu zaatakował go Koszmar Ponocnik. A pomyśl co by było gdybyś to ty jako pierwszy zabił Nocną Furię. -A co gdyby była przyjaźnie nastawiona? -No, nie wiem. Może ....... Wytresował ją?-Dodała z uśmiechem. Odpowiedziałem tym samym, podniosłem się i pobiegłem w stronę domu. Perspektywa Astrid Ciągle myślałam o Czkawce i o tym, że go kocham. Usiadłam na skalę i zaczęłam rozmyślać. Było już ciemno, chyba nawet po północy. Położyłam się na trawie i wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy. Ciągle myślałam o Czkawce. Zamknęłam oczy i szybko zasnęłam. Obudziłam się, a obok mnie stał Śmiertnik Zębacz. Złapałam mój topór, ale kiedy odwróciłam smoka już nie było. Dziwne. Siedziałam jeszcze chwilę na skalę i rozmyślałam co się przed chwilą stało, czemu ten smok nie chciał mnie zaatakować? Popatrzyłam na słońce i zorientowałam się, że jest już późno. No tak, Szkolenie! Biegłam, chociaż wiedziałam, że jestem spóźniona. Wbiegłam na arenę, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu była pusta. Postanowiłam dowiedzieć się co się stało. Odwiedziłam Śledzika. -Nic nie słyszałaś? Do końca tygodnia nie ma Szkolenia.-Wyjaśnił. -Dobra, dzięki.-Powiedziałam i wyszłam z domu kolegi. Był piątek, czyli jeszcze dwa dni wolnego. Postanowiłam zjeść w końcu jakieś śniadanie. Nie miałam ochoty nikogo odwiedziać. Perspektywa Czkawki Dalej siedziałem w swoim pokoju i rozmyślałem o tym co powiedziała mama. Już dawno mój pokój jest zapełniony moimi szkicami. Kartki są poprzyklejane do ścian. Większość to Nocna Furia, tak jak ją sobie wyobrażałem, oraz, no dobra przyznam się Astrid. Najwięcej jest z Astrid. Dzisiaj nie byłem na Szkoleniu, ale sam nie wiem, kiedy pójdę-dalej jestem zły na wujka, może odpuszczę sobie ten tydzień. Codziennie wychodziłem z domu i spacerowałem do Kruczego Urwiska. Sprawdzałem czy Nocna Furia tam jest. Przez całe dni siedziałem w swoim pokoju, a wychodziłem tak, aby nikt nie widział, czyli przez okno. ... Minął już prawie tydzień, od kiedy mama opowiedziała mi o przyjaznej Nocnej Furii. Jest niedziela, jutro mam zamiar iść na Szkolenie. Usiadłem na łóżku i zacząłem szkicować-robię to bardzo często. Malowałem Astrid siedzącą na skalę, oglądała śliczny zachód słońca, a jej włosy delikatnie rozdmuchiwał wiatr. Pewnie nigdy się we mnie nie zakocha, no cóż, ale kto wie, przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Perspektywa Valki Rano, kiedy wstałam Stoicka oczywiście już nie było. Nawet nie wiem czy pogodził się z Czkawką. Ostatnio bardzo mało czasu przebywa w domu, często atakują smoki, a wódz musi pomagać swoim ludziom. Stoick ostatnio utrzymuje słaby kontakt z Czkawką. Ojciec chyba powinien interesować się swoim synem. Poszłam do kuchni przygotować jakieś śniadanie dla Czkawki, przez ten tydzień w ogóle nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, a ja muszę przynosić mu jedzenie. Zapukałam do drzwi jego pokoju. Cisza. Zapukałam jeszcze raz. Dalej cisza. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi, nikogo nie było w pokoju. Na jego biurku zobaczyłam jakąś karteczkę. ,,Jestem na Szkoleniu. Nie musisz dzisiaj po mnie przychodzić. Kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że się nie martwiłaś.” Ach ten Czkawka, zawsze gdzieś ucieka. Obok tej kartki leżał jego szkicownik. Odruchowo na niego spojrzałam, namalował tam jakąś dziewczynę, chyba to była Astrid, jego koleżanka ze Szkolenia. Czkawka malował wszystko bardzo dokładnie i zawsze jego prace były jak prawdziwe. Przewróciłam kartkę, a na niej znowu była ta dziewczyna. Przewróciłam kolejną i znowu ona. Czemu Czkawka maluje tylko ją? Przewróciłam kolejną kartkę, tym razem ujrzałam szkic Nocnej Furii. Ma chłopak wyobraźnie. Tyle, że najbardziej interesowała mnie ta dziewczyna. Czemu Czkawka malował tylko ją? Perspektywa Czkawki Tak jak zwykle wyszedłem przez okno. Szkolenie za chwile miało się zacząć. Dzisiaj miały być zajęcia ze smokami. Dlatego też zabrałem swoją torbę, mam tam różne rzeczy, którym smoki się nie oprą. Wszyscy byli już w środku. Oczywiście nikt się nie spodziewał, że się zjawie. Najspokojniej w świeci dołączyłem do szeregu, w którym stali inni, a wujek uśmiechnął się na mój widok i zaczął mówić: -Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć z prawdziwymi smokami. Pamiętajcie o tarczy i o broni. Wszyscy po kolei wybierali sobie tarcze i jakąś broń. Każdy brał najlepsze i najsilniejsze miecze, topory czy coś innego. Mi został malutki sztylet, ale w torbie miałem takie przedmioty, że broń byłaby mi niepotrzebna. -Dzisiaj ćwiczymy z Gronkielami.-Powiedział Pyskacz. Po chwili wujek wypuścił Gronkla, który zaczął latać jak opętany po całej arenie. Bliźniaki i Śledzik próbowali jakoś zaatakować, ale coś im nie wyszło, a Sączysmark latał po całej arenie z rękami w górze i darł się jak baba. Smark rzucił w końcu swoim mieczem w smoka, któremu nic się nie stało, ale za to zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Perspektywa Astrid Sączysmark rzucił swoim mieczem w smoka, po czym złapał mój topór i też rzucił. Potem rzucił w smoka tarczą, po czym złapał moją i znowu rzucił w smoka. Co za idiota. Akurat ten głupi smok zostawił smarka i chciał rzucić się na mnie. Nie miałam czym się bronić, więc byłam jak to niektórzy mówią łatwym celem. -Astrid, łap!-Czkawka rzucił mi swoją tarczę. To było kochane z jego strony, że oddał mi swoją. Oczywiście Sączysmark znowu zabrał mi ją i rzucił w smoka, po czym wrócił do swojej poprzedniej czynności, czyli biegania po arenie i krzyczenia ze strachu. Byłam przyciśnięta do ściany, a smok z łatwością mógłby mnie zabić. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze strachu i czekałam na pewną śmierć. Nagle smok odwrócił się i odszedł ode mnie tym samym przesunął się i pozwolił mi zobaczyć co się stało. Czkawka po kolei wyciągał ze swojej torby kamienie, a smok podążał za nimi i je zjadał. Czkawka położył ostatni kamień w klatce, zamknął klapę, tylko spojrzał mi w oczy i wyszedł z areny bez słowa. -No to co? Koniec lekcji. Zmykajcie.-Powiedział Pyskacz. Postanowiłam odwiedzić go i podziękować mu, w końcu uratował mi życie, a ma tylko 10 lat, tak jak ja. Perspektywa Czkawki Przyznam się, że trochę mnie to speszyło, że uratowałem jej życie. Po prostu znam się dobrze na smokach. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał rozmawiać z mamą, że po prostu wejdę do domu i w spokoju dojdę do swojego pokoju. Ale, kiedy tylko postawiłem nogę w domu usłyszałem: -I co jak było? -A, może być.-Powiedziałem i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę schodów. -Zaczekaj chwilkę.-Oczywiście musiałem posłuchać, więc odwróciłem się i usiadłem na krześle. -Pogodziłeś się z ojcem?-W jej oczach było widać troskę. Nic nie powiedziałem i spojrzałem na podłogę. -Czyli jeszcze nie.-Nie spojrzałem mamie w oczy. Bolało mnie to, że ojciec w ogóle nie przebywa w domu, a jeszcze bardziej to, że się pokłóciliśmy. Od tego czasu nawet nie patrzyłem na tatę, kiedy tylko go usłyszałem uciekałem do pokoju. Ale wiem na pewno, że ja go nie przeproszę, to on mnie nie słuchał i nie chciał mi pomóc. -Nie chcesz się z nim pogodzić? -No chce, ale .......-Zacząłem, ale ktoś zapukał do drzwi.-Otworzę. W drzwiach zastałem Astrid. -Cześć. Nie przeszkadzam?-Zapytała. -Nie, nie. Wejdź proszę. -Później dokończymy tą rozmowę.-Powiedziała mama. Miałem szczęście, że Astrid przyszła, bo musiałbym się tłumaczyć. Nie mówię rodzicom niektórych rzeczy. -Astrid, chodźmy do mojego pokoju.-Powiedziałem wskazując ręką na schody. -Tak, jasne.-Odpowiedziała mi i powoli zaczęła kroczyć schodami. Mama uśmiechnęła się tylko do mnie, a ja ruszyłem za Astrid. Rozdział trzeci Perspektywa Valki Sama już nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Najpierw znajduję mnóstwo szkiców Czkawki z tą dziewczyną i jeszcze teraz ona przychodzi do naszego domu. Przecież wszyscy wyśmiewali się z Czkawki, czy ta dziewczyna coś dla niego znaczy, a on dla niej? Jak ona wyjdzie to muszę z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka poprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju, który był cały w kartkach. Były to jego szkice, wyglądały jak prawdziwe. -Ale tu ładnie.-Powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. -Dzięki.-Czkawka szybko zamknął jakiś zeszyt, który leżał na biurku. -Co tam masz?-Zapytałam.-No pokaż. -Eee, to nic takiego.-Złapał zeszyt i wsadził do swojej kamizelki.-No to, Astrid.... Co Cię tu sprowadza? -Wiesz, chciałam Ci podziękować.-Powiedziałam, znów patrząc mu w oczy. -Podziękować mi? Za co?-Zapytał i włożył do swojego zeszytu jeszcze jedną kartkę. -Za to, że uratowałeś mi życie. -A no tak, to. Nie ma za co dziękować.-Było widać, że jest delikatnie zawstydzony. -Dla mnie to wiele znaczy.-Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym.-Wiesz, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy jak normalni ludzie i ….. -I co? -No wiesz, chciałam się zaprzyjaźnić.-W końcu odważyłam się mu to powiedzieć. -Zaprzyjaźnić? Ze mną? No, nie żartuj.-Usiadł na łóżku, a ja obok niego. -Nie żartuje. Czkawka znamy się od dziecka, czyli od tych 10 lat i naprawdę chciałabym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. -Naprawdę?-Zapytał. Chyba się ucieszył. -Tak.-Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -Cieszę się, że przynajmniej jedna osoba mnie szanuje.-W jego oczach było widać smutek. -Czemu jesteś smutny? -Pokłóciłem się z tatą, no wiesz tego dnia, kiedy uciekłem z lekcji. -Ach, tak. Co się stało?-Jako jego przyjaciółka chciałam mu pomóc, no cóż przynajmniej spróbować. -Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że wujek nie pozwalał mi ćwiczyć, a on w ogóle mnie nie słuchał.-Miałam nadzieję, że Czkawka chociaż trochę poczuje się lepiej jeśli się wyżali. Perspektywa Czkawki Poczułem się lepiej, kiedy wyżaliłem się Astrid. Cieszę się, że jest ona moją przyjaciółką, może jednak, kiedyś się we mnie zakocha. Nawet nie wiem jak, ale moje łóżko zatrzęsło się i obydwoje wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. Astrid leżała na mnie. Wystarczyło, abym tylko delikatnie się pochylił i mógłbym ją pocałować. Na szczęście udało mi się od tego powstrzymać. Astrid chyba się domyśliła, że chciałem ją pocałować, bo szybko podniosła się i wybiegła z pokoju. Perspektywa Astrid Gdybym się tylko delikatnie pochyliła mogłabym go pocałować. Na szczęście udało mi się od tego powstrzymać. Wystraszyłam się trochę i wybiegłam z jego pokoju. Wyglądało to tak jakby on też chciał mnie pocałować. Chyba mi się zdaje. Wybiegłam z jego domu, postanowiłam, że jutro też go odwiedzę. Perspektywa Czkawki Chyba mi się wydaje, ale to wyglądało tak jakby ona też chciała mnie pocałować. Powoli zszedłem ze schodów na dół. Tata już wrócił. Fajnie by było, gdyby chociaż spróbował mnie przeprosić. -Czkawka. Możemy porozmawiać?-Zapytał. Nie myślałem, że to tak szybko pójdzie. -Tak. Tak jasne.-Odpowiedziałem, a tata ręką pokazał mi, żebym usiadł. -A tak miałam iść do Pyskacza, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.-Mama chyba chciała, żebyśmy rozmawiali w cztery oczy. -Synu, chciałem Cię przeprosić, no wiesz za tamto.-Nic nie odpowiedziałem.-Wiesz dobrze, że jestem wodzem, a wódz...... -Ma swoje obowiązki, tak wiem.-Dokończyłem za nim, ale spojrzałem na niego oczami pełnymi smutku. -Wiem, że nie spędzam teraz z Wami czasu, ale te ataki smoków i tak dalej...... No, a jak było na Szkoleniu? -Dobrze.-Uśmiechnąłem się do niego delikatnie. Cieszę się, że chociaż się zapytał. -Pyskacz mówił, że uratowałeś kogoś życie. -No tak, Astrid. Astrid to moja przyjaciółka. -Przyjaciółka? -Tak, zaprzyjaźniliśmy się dzisiaj.-Tata nic nie odpowiedział tylko się uśmiechnął. -A Ty nie myślisz, że to będzie dla ciebie odpowiednia dziewczyna? -Tato..... -No, ale pomyśl. -Dobranoc.-Powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę swojego pokoju. To, że ją kocham to nie znaczy, że mój ojciec musi się w to mieszać. W pokoju wyciągnąłem mój zeszyt, który schowałem przed Astrid. Były tam same jej szkice. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Usiadłem na parapecie z zeszytem w ręce. Zauważyłem Astrid. Opierała się właśnie o swój dom, wyglądała pięknie w blasku księżyca. Złapałem ołówek i zacząłem ją szkicować tak, aby nie zauważyła. Perspektywa Astrid Opierałam się o ścianę mojego domu i patrzyłam na śliczny księżyc. Nagle zauważyłam Czkawkę, siedział w swoim pokoju na parapecie i co chwile spoglądał w moją stronę. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej, zauważyłam w jego ręce zeszyt. Ten sam, który przede mną schował. Już wiem czemu go schował. Bo tam były moje szkice. Ale dlaczego szkicował tylko mnie? Może...... Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby się we mnie zakochał. Muszę mieć pewność, że malował tylko mnie. Wstałam nie patrząc na Czkawkę i podeszłam do jego domu. -Czkawka.-Szepnęłam. -Co?-Odszeptał. Chyba się domyślił, że to ja. -Mogę wejść? -Wchodź.-Chyba pomyślał, że wejdę przez drzwi. Ale ja zaczęłam się powoli wspinać w stronę okna.-Przez okno? -A czemu by nie?-Powiedziałam już w jego pokoju. -Słuchaj, mam do ciebie sprawę. -Tak?-Pokazałam mu ręką, żeby się do mnie nachylił. Przysunął się, a ja szybko zabrałam mu jego zeszyt. -Astrid oddaj, to moje.-Próbował mi zabrać zeszyt. Nie mógł dosięgnąć zeszyt, który trzymałam wysoko w górze, zajrzałam na chwilkę i zobaczyłam tam mój szkic, a on rzucił się na mnie i wylądowaliśmy na łóżku. -Ładnie to tak robić gościom?-Zapytałam ze śmiechem. -Ładnie to tak zabierać zeszyty?-Zapytał także uśmiechając się. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął wódz. Stanęliśmy jak poparzeni. -Nic się nie stało? Słyszałem huk. -Nie, nie. Wszystko jest okey.-Czkawka był cały czerwony podobnie jak ja. Wódz wyszedł z pokoju, a my zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Widzisz co zrobiłaś?-Zapytał dalej się śmiejąc. -Ja? To Ty wywaliłeś mnie na łóżko. Oddałam mu jego zeszyt. -Czkawka, czy to mój szkic?-Dotknęłam ręką zeszyt. Nic nie odpowiedział. -Dobrze, to ja już pójdę.-Powiedziałam. Nie byłam smutna, tyle, że ciekawa. Było już ciemno, więc naprawdę musiałam już iść. -Przyjdziesz też jutro?-Zapytał, kiedy byłam już na dworze. -Jasne, czemu by nie. Perspektywa Valki Stoick zszedł z góry z uśmiechem. -Co się stało? -Nie uwierzysz. Czkawka chyba będzie miał dziewczynę. -Astrid? -Tak, skąd wiesz? -Znalazłam mnóstwo jej szkiców w pokoju Czkawki. -A mówi tylko, że to przyjaciółka.-Nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch. -Znowu atakują. Trzymajcie się.-Powiedział i wybiegł z domu z mieczem w ręce. Perspektywa Czkawki Usiadłem na łóżku i rozmyślałem czy powiedzieć Astrid co czuje. Smoki właśnie atakowały. Zszedłem na dół bez słowa, zrobiłem sobie kanapkę i wróciłem do pokoju. Ciągle myślałem o Astrid i o tym, że ją kocham. Usiadłem na parapecie i zaczęłam rozmyślać. Było już ciemno, chyba nawet po północy. Położyłam się na łóżku i wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy. Ciągle myślałem o Astrid. Zamknąłem oczy i szybko zasnąłem. Rano, kiedy wstałem, przebrałem się i pobiegłem na Szkolenie. Wszyscy już tam byli, zresztą jak zwykle. -Dzisiaj nie ma lekcji. Wieczorem, kiedy smoki zaatakują będziecie nam pomagać w walce. Tylko nie zapomnijcie broni i tarczy.-Mówił wujek.-O ile zaatakują. Podbiegła do mnie Astrid. -To co, dzisiaj idziemy do mnie?-Zapytała. -Jasne.-Z uśmiechem ruszyliśmy w stronę jej domu. Rozdział czwarty Perspektywa Astrid Cieszę się, że tak dobrze dogaduje się z Czkawką. W spokoju szliśmy do mojego domu, kiedy nagle przed nami stanął ogromny Koszmar Ponocnik. Czkawka złapał miecz, który stał obok i tarczę. -Astrid, uciekaj!-Krzyknął i zasłonił się tarczą przed ogniem.-Już! Pobiegłam do Pyskacza i powiedziałam mu co się stało. Pyskacz zawiadomił wodza i razem pobiegli pomóc Czkawce. Jego tarcza była cała czarna przez ślady ognia. Smok wytrącił mu tarczę i podrapał pazurem w brodę, po czym Czkawka podniósł się i zadał bestii cios mieczem. Smok odleciał, a Czkawka miał bliznę na brodzie. Podbiegłam do niego i go przytuliłam. -Czkawka nic Ci nie jest?-Zapytałam. -Wszystko jest dobrze, dziękuje.-Odpowiedział. Czkawka razem z ojcem wrócił do domu, przeprosił mnie za to, że nie może do mnie przyjść i ruszył w stronę domu. Powiedział mi, że i tak przyjdzie pomóc wieczorem. Perspektywa Czkawki Na mojej brodzie powstała wielka blizna, bolało mnie jak nie wiem co, ale nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać. Mama przemyła mi ranę, a tata znowu musiał wyjść. -Powiesz mi chociaż co robiliście przed atakiem?-Zapytała mama. -Chciałem ją odwiedzić. Czy przyjaciele nie mogą tak robić? -Jesteś pewny, że to tylko przyjaźń?-Mama nie była ani smutna ani wesoła. -Ty też....... Mamo proszę Cie! -Czkawka. Ja Cie do niczego nie namawiam.-Mama patrzyła na mnie z troską. Przynajmniej nie robi tak jak tata.-Ja Cie tylko pytam. Czy to jest tylko przyjaźń? Nic nie odpowiedziałem, mama się chyba domyśliła. -Czyli jesteście parą czy nie? -Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!-Nie chciałem powiedzieć mamie co czuję. -Och Czkawka, Czkawka. Powiedz mi jeszcze, że idziesz dzisiaj wieczorem pomagać......-Spojrzałem na podłogę.-Idziesz!? -A co mam robić? -Czkawka walczyłeś już dzisiaj z jednym smokiem, masz teraz przez to bliznę. I wciąż Ci mało?! -Mamo, nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam 10 lat! Jestem już duży! -Czkawka nie pozwalam ci iść!-Krzyknęła na cały głos. W moim oczach pojawiły się łzy, które szybko przetarłem i pobiegłem szybko do pokoju. Kiedy byłem już w środku słyszałem jakiś szept: -Czkawka. To ja, mogę wejść?-To była oczywiście Astrid. -Tak.-Odszeptałem i wytarłem kolejne łzy. -Co się stało?-Astrid stała już w moim pokoju. -Nie, nie ważne. Nic się nie stało.-Usiadłem załamany na łóżku. Perspektywa Astrid Usiadłam koło niego i wytarłam jego łzę. -Boli?-Zapytałam. -A to. Nie, dzięki, że pytasz.-Ta blizna była wielka. Podziwiam go, że to nie bolało. -Czkawka słyszałam jak twoja mama zabroniła Ci iść pomagać. -Aż tak głośno krzyknęła?-Zapytał i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. -Czyli nie idziesz? -Idę.-Odpowiedział stanowczo. -Ale, twoja mama...... -Wiem, ale idę. Nie jestem dzieckiem, które trzeba co krok pilnować. Powoli robiło się ciemno. -Idziemy na arenę po tarcze i broń?-Zapytałam. -Nie.-Powiedział i wyciągnął dwie tarcze. Były ślicznie ozdobione. -Kto je tak pomalował?-Bardzo mi się to spodobało. -No wiesz, ja. -Są śliczne. No tak, a broń? Wyciągnął jeden miecz i jeden topór. -Wszystko tu masz?-Zapytałam, a on się do mnie uśmiechnął. To chyba znaczyło tak. -To co idziemy?-Zapytał. Wyszliśmy przez okno. Smoki latały po całym Berk i niszczyły wszystko co napotkały na drodze. Rzuciliśmy się do ataku. Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki właśnie przyszli. Pyskacz też przyszedł nam pomóc. Tego wieczoru było więcej smoków niż kiedykolwiek. Spośród nich było widać Nocną Furię. Niszczyła ona pułapki, w których trzymaliśmy smoki. Większość smoków odleciała. Wódz, kiedy zobaczył mnie i Czkawkę szeroko się uśmiechnął i przyłączył się do walki. Perspektywa Valki Siedziałam w kuchni i robiłam kolację. Może jednak nie powinnam na niego krzyczeć. Byłam trochę, no dobra bardzo zdenerwowana. Ale miałam prawo, na jego brodzie była wielka blizna, a on jeszcze chciał pomagać przy atakach smoków. Powoli zaczęłam kroczyć schodami. Chciałam go przeprosić, nie potrzebnie podnosiłam głos. Weszłam do jego pokoju, ale nikogo tam nie było. W oczy rzuciło mi się otwarte okno. Wyjrzałam przez nie i zobaczyłam Czkawkę i jego kolegów walczących ze smokami. Wybiegłam na dwór i chciałam przekonać syna, żeby wrócił do domu. Perspektywa Czkawki Zobaczyłem jak mama wybiega z domu. Chyba się domyśliła, że uciekłem. Na jej twarzy nie widziałem złości tylko zakłopotanie i troskę. Akurat obok mnie stanął Sączysmark, a niedaleko był smok. Smark popchnął mnie, a smok złapał mnie w swe szpony. Wzbił się w powietrze i popatrzył na mnie. Rzucił mnie, a ja upadłem na ziemie. Dość mocno oberwałem. Astrid do mnie podbiegła. -Nic ci nie jest? -Tak wszystko jest okey. To miło z jej strony. Nagle złapał mnie Śmiertnik Zębacz, podleciał bardzo, bardzo wysoko i rzucił mnie tak, abym spadł do oceanu i się utopił. Kiedy spadałem znowu poczułem, że latam popatrzyłem w górę. Tym razem to był Gronkiel, ten na szczęście odstawił mnie bezpiecznie na ziemie. -Na Odyna, co to było?-Zapytałem sam siebie. Astrid mnie przytuliła. -Jak tak lubisz latać to sam sobie zrób skrzydła.-Zaśmiała się. -Kiedyś zrobię.-Powiedziałem do niej. -Czkawka do domu. Już!-Krzyknęła mama. -Nie. -Coś Ty powiedział? -Nie. Nie idę do domu.-Powiedziałem i pobiegłem w przeciwną stronę. Perspektywa Valki Jak on może mi się sprzeciwiać. Przynajmniej tyle go łączy ze Stocikiem. Podbiegłam do męża. -Stoick, powiedz mu coś.-Chciałam, żeby mój syn wrócił do domu. Przytaknął głową. -Świetnie Ci idzie synu!-Krzyknął. -Dzięki tato! -No, proszę.-Powiedział. -Chodziło mi, żeby Czkawka wrócił do domu. -Ma to po mnie, że lubi walczyć ze smokami. -On ma 10 lat! -Wiem, to duży chłopak. -Stoick. -No dobrze, może to jeszcze dziecko....., ale jaką ma siłę, dzisiaj rano pokonał Ponocnika!-Spojrzałam na niego ze złością. -No dobra, już nic nie mówię. Perspektywa Stoicka Nie wiem czemu Valka tak się przejmuje. Czkawce idzie świetnie. Zapewne za niedługo będzie miał dziewczynę. Ma 10 lat, a świetnie walczy. Czkawka nie chce się przyznać, ale pewnie są już parą z Astrid. Ciekawe od kiedy są razem..... Może się w końcu przyzna. Perspektywa Czkawki Smoki powoli przestawały atakować. Zostało jeszcze kilka Gronkli, Zębaczy, Zębirogów i Ponocników, a Nocna Furia powoli szybowała nad wyspą. Złapałem łuk i chciałem chociaż delikatnie zranić Furię. Smok jednak zwinnie omijał strzały. Wyglądało to tak, jakby się świetnie bawił. Od tyłu poczułem ogromne ciepło. Odwróciłem się, a za mną stał Koszmar Ponocnik, ten sam, który zaatakował nas, kiedy szliśmy do domu Astrid. Nie miałem nic oprócz łuku, którym strzelałem do Furii. Smok zionął w moją stronę. Zamknąłem oczy i czekałem na śmierć. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nie poczułem bólu. Otworzyłem oczy, a nade mną stał smok. Nie byle jaki smok, to była Nocna Furia. Smok okrył mnie swymi skrzydłami, a sam strzelił w Ponocnika, który odleciał. Popatrzyłem mu w oczy i wyszeptałem: -Dziękuje. Ten nagle złapał mnie i wzniósł się w powietrze. -Czkawka!!!!!!-Krzyknęła Astrid. Potem widziałem tylko chmury i niebo. Co chwile spoglądałem na smoka, a on na mnie. Rozdział piąty Perspektywa Astrid Nic nie było w stanie mnie uspokoić. Rzuciłam toporem w ziemie. -Astrid, wszystko w porządku?-Zapytał Stoick. -Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku!-Krzyknęłam i pobiegłam do Kruczego Urwiska. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić, żeby się uspokoić. -A trzeba było mu powiedzieć! Trzeba było mu wszystko wyznać! Usiadłam na skalę i zaczęłam płakać. Patrzyłam na pełnie księżyca. -Dlaczego akurat zabrał Czkawkę?!-Krzyknęłam na cały głos. Nie obchodziło mnie czy ktoś to usłyszał. Dalej płakałam pełna smutku i złości. Perspektywa Stoicka Czkawkę na razie nie można było szukać. Nikt nigdy nie wiedział gdzie Nocna Furia spędza swój czas. Musiałem być pewny czy Astrid i Czkawka rzeczywiście byli parą. Skradałem się za Astrid, była w Kruczym Urwisku. Mówiła, że trzeba mu wszystko wyznać. Nie wiedziałem co to może znaczyć. Dalej słuchałem co dziewczyna mówi: -Czy to naprawdę było takie trudne: Cześć Czkawka, wiem, że pewnie nie odwzajemniasz mojego uczucia, ale no wiesz. Kto by pomyślał kocham cię!-Astrid intonowała swój głos, aby nie było słychać w nim złości.-A może to lepiej, że mu nie powiedziałam. Pewnie i tak by mnie wyśmiał. Teraz już go nigdy nie zobaczę.-Uspokoiła się delikatnie.-A może nie wyśmiałby mnie. Ach! Trzeba było mu powiedzieć. Widzieliśmy się codziennie, a to tylko dwa słowa: KOCHAM CIE ! Czyli nie byli razem. Ale teraz zastanawia mnie to czy Czkawka też ją kochał. Jestem nienormalny! Mój syn został porwany przez smoka, a ja sprawdzam czy był w związku! Perspektywa Czkawki Dalej leciałem ze smokiem, było już jasno. Chyba zdążyłem zasnąć. W końcu dolecieliśmy do jakiejś wyspy. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Czemu smok zabrał z wyspy akurat mnie? Wyspa ta była zrobiona z kolców lodu, wszystko było niesamowite. Nocna Furia zniknęła, a ja usiadłem na kamieniu i malowałem patykiem smoka, Furia po chwili wróciła do mnie, a w pysku miała kilka ryb. Rzuciła mi jedną, a resztę sama zjadła. Patrzyłem na smoka, który chyba chciał, żebym zjadł rybę. Wziąłem jeden kęs i ledwo co połknąłem. Smok patrzył na mnie przyjaźnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, odpowiedział mi tym samym. Uśmiechnął się, to chyba dobrze. Podszedł do mnie, a ja powoli wyciągałem rękę w jego stronę. -Nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić. Uratowałeś mi życie.-Mówiłem i wyciągałem rękę coraz bliżej smoka. Furia dała mi się dotknąć. Smok pochylił się, chyba chciał, żeby na niego wsiadł. Zrobiłem co mi kazał i smok wzniósł się do góry. Z wysoka zauważyłem wielkiego białego smoka, inne kłaniały mu się. To był chyba ich Alfa. Nocna Furia podleciała bardzo wysoko tak, że dotknąłem chmur. To wszystko było niezwykłe. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Astrid.... Smok wylądował i najwyraźniej zaczął mi się chwalić, bo wyciągał i chował swoje zęby. -Może tak..... Nazwę cie Szczerbatek.-Smok się uśmiechnął, chyba mu się spodobało. Naprawdę brakowało mi Astrid, jedna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Szczerbatek pchnął mnie głową i spojrzał na mnie z troską. -Nie mordeczko, nic się nie stało.-Smok spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy mówiły ,,Ta, bo ci uwierzę”.-Wiesz, jestem zakochany w jednej dziewczynie, ale boje się jej wyznać tego co czuje. Smok polizał mnie, a ja się uśmiechnąłem i pogłaskałem go. -Powiesz mi chociaż, dlaczego zabrałeś z wyspy akurat mnie? Smok spojrzał tylko w ziemie. -Też tak robiłem w domu.-Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Szczerbatek mieszkał na tej wyspie z Alfą i innymi smokami. Szybko zaprzyjaźniłem się z innymi smokami. Przeprosiłem też Koszmara Ponocnika za to, że go zraniłem mieczem, a on mnie za podrapanie w brodę. Było już ciemno, położyłem się na trawię i patrzyłem w księżyc. Zasnąłem z myślą o Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Ciągle siedziałam w Kruczym Urwisku. Było już ciemno, położyłam się na trawię i patrzyłam w księżyc. Zasnęłam z myślą o Czkawce. Od tego dnia codziennie chodziłam do lasu i trenowałam celność. Zabierałam łuk, chciałam chociaż zranić Nocną Furie, kiedy tutaj przyleci. Mijały dni i miesiące, a smok się nie pojawiał. Ćwiczyłam też celność na wyrzutni tak, aby złapać i może zabić smoka. Mijały tygodnie, a ja pielęgnowałam w sobie nienawiść do smoków, szczególnie do Nocnej Furii, za to, że zabrała mi mojego ukochanego. Nie umiałam się pogodzić z myślą, że go tutaj nie ma. Był moim przyjacielem, a na dodatek go kocham. Może jeszcze żyje......... Perspektywa Valki Nie potrafiłam dojść do siebie podobnie jak Stoick. Od czasu, kiedy nie ma Czkawki, Stoick w ogóle nie wychodzi z domu. No prawie w ogóle, tylko Pyskacz potrafi go przekonać, żeby wyszedł. Zaprosiłam do siebie Astrid. -Astrid powiedz mi coś, ale szczerze. Czy Ty i Czkawka byliście razem?-Nic mi nie odpowiedziała.-Martwię się o niego równie jak Ty. Chcę tylko wiedzieć. -To znaczy..... Ach. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale ………-Westchnęła.-Ale kocham go. -Wiesz, że Czkawka ostatnio tylko szkicował ciebie?-Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.-Raz, kiedy niosłam mu kolację usłyszałam jak mówi do siebie, że chce wszystko wyznać, że na pewno go wyśmieje, że kocha ją całym sercem. Sama nie wiedziałam o kogo chodzi. -Czyli on mnie też kochał?-Przytaknęłam głową.-Czemu mu nie powiedziałam?! -Astrid wiem, że twoi bliscy nie żyją, więc chcę Ci coś zaproponować. Będziesz mieszkała z nami? -Naprawdę? -Tak. Będziesz nocowała w pokoju Czkawki. -Dziękuje.-Powiedziała i mnie przytuliła.-Będziecie dla mnie taką drugą rodziną, tak? -No coś w tym stylu. -A wódz o tym wie? -Tak, już wszystko jest ustalone. Z jej oka popłynęła łza. -Bardzo za nim tęsknisz?-Przytaknęła, a z jej oka wypłynęła kolejna łza. -Myślisz, że żyje?-Zapytała mnie. Czyli w jej sercu palił się jeszcze płomyczek nadziei. -Słyszałaś jak zginął mój ojciec? -Tak, przez Koszmara Ponocnika. -Kiedy odwiedzał zaprzyjaźnioną.... -Nocną Furię! No tak przecież jest jeszcze nadzieja!-Była bardzo wesoła.-Ale jeżeli nie, złapie i zabiję tego smoka! -Naprawdę byłabyś do tego zdolna? -Tak! Zestrzelę ją, kiedy następnym razem przyleci. -Chcesz go pomścić? -No można tak powiedzieć. -A jeżeli Czkawka przeżyje? -Pewnie w ten czas w ogóle o mnie zapomni.-Z jej oka popłynęła kolejna łza. -Nie płacz, na pewno nie zapomni.-Przytuliłam ją, a ona pobiegła do swojego nowego pokoju. Perspektywa Astrid To miło ze strony Valki, że pozwoliła mi tu mieszkać i w ogóle, ale jestem pewna, że jeśli Czkawka przeżyje zapomni o mnie. Usiadłam na jego, to znaczy moim łóżku i przeglądałam jego szkice. Większość to byłam ja. Były tam też różne smoki. Szkic Nocnej Furii powiesiłam na ścianie i wbiłam w niego sztylet. -Jeżeli się chociaż tutaj pojawisz zginiesz za to, że go porwałeś. Obiecuje Ci to.-Mówiłam do siebie. Wyszłam przez okno, z łukiem i pobiegłam do lasu poćwiczyć jeszcze celność. Z każdym dniem moja nienawiść do smoków rosła jeszcze bardziej. Każdy dzień bez Czkawki był dniem straconym. Moja celność była coraz lepsza. Czekałam, aż pojawi się Nocna Furia. Perspektywa Stoicka Odkąd nie ma Czkawki bardzo rzadko wychodzę z domu. Astrid z nami zamieszkała. Valka powiedziała mi, że obydwoje się kochali, ale żadne z nich o tym nie wiedziało. Biedulka. Obiecała, że kiedy następnym razem Nocna Furia się tutaj pojawi, zabije ją. Kiedy nie będzie Nocnej Furii w końcu żaden smok nie będzie przeszkadzał nam w zabijaniu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Astrid wie co robi. Jest jednak nadzieją, że Czkawka nadal żyje. Tylko niektórzy w to wiedzą, do tej grupy Astrid się nie zalicza. Dziewczyna nie chodzi na Szkolenie, zamiast tego idzie do lasu i trenuje celność. Astrid jest dla mnie jak córka, szkoda tylko, że nie mam już syna............ Astrid wszystko nam mówi, zawsze odpowiada na pytania w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki. Miał to po mnie też często nie mówiłem rodzicom co czuję, co robię, gdzie idę i tak dalej. Czułem się jednak źle bez syna, każdemu go brakowało, najbardziej mnie i Valce, a szczególnie Astrid. Co noc można było usłyszeć jej płacz. Zawsze patrzyła w księżyc, zapewne myślała o tym czy Czkawka żyje, czy dalej ją pamięta i czy kiedyś do niej wróci. Nie potrafiła pogodzić się, że jej miłość odeszła i albo nigdy nie wróci, albo kiedy wróci nie będzie już jej pamiętać, a co najgorsze nie będzie jej kochać. Skąd to wszystko wiem? Wszystko można wyczytać z jej oczu, oczu pełnych tęsknoty za swym ukochanym............ Rozdział szósty Perspektywa Czkawki 10 lat później...... Dalej mieszkam ze Szczerbatkiem w Smoczym Sanktuarium i pomagam wszystkim smokom. Kiedy mój smoczy przyjaciel mnie porwał, nawet nie próbowałem wracać do domu, moje miejsce jest tutaj, ze smokami. Czasami wieczorem tylko pomagamy innym smokom, ale nie dajemy się zauważyć, robimy to cichutko-ja zeskakuje ze Szczerbatka i pomagam smokom i tak w kółko. Mieszkańcy Berk zabijają najwięcej smoków. Pewnie wszyscy już o mnie dawno zapomnieli. No, ale cóż takie życie. Tyle lat żyłem ze smokami, pomagam Alfie w opiece nad nimi. Bardzo się zmieniłem, nie tylko z charakteru, ale też z wyglądu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy latam ze Szczerbatkiem noszę swój hełm. Kiedy latam na Berk, jeżeli ktoś zauważy mnie na smoku, nie widzi mojej twarzy. Perspektywa Astrid Minęło 10 lat od, kiedy Czkawka zniknął. Każdej nocy siedziałam w swoim pokoju i płakałam, miałam nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje i, że mnie pamięta. Nocna Furia nie pojawiła się tutaj przez te 10 lat, ale z każdym dniem moja celność była coraz lepsza, chciałam w końcu zabić tego smoka. Mieszkam w domu razem z Valką i Stoickiem, którzy byli dla mnie jak rodzina. Ćwiczyłam też celność na wyrzutni, aby złapać Furię. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją zabiję. Perspektywa Valki Stoick coraz mniej czasu przebywał na dworze, teraz nawet Pyskacz nie potrafił go przekonać. Wszyscy tęsknili za Czkawką, a Astrid co noc za nim płakała. Wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że Czkawka jeszcze żyje. Astrid za wszelką cenę chciała zabić Furię, Stoick popiera jej zdanie, a ja już sama nie wiem co mam myśleć. Tyle lat, tyle lat go nie widziałam. Na pewno bardzo się zmienił. Ma już pewnie 20 lat. Życie bez Czkawki było na Berk nudne, co cóż przynajmniej dla mnie, Stoicka i Astrid. Ostatnio smoki bardzo dają się we znaki, co chwile atakują. Pokonamy jedne, to drugie przylatują. Perspektywa Czkawki Coraz więcej smoków wracało z Berk mocno ranne. Większość miała powbijane strzały. Biedaki. Postanowiłem, że kolejnej nocy polecę ze Szczerbatkiem na Berk i teraz już nie cicho pomogę innym smokom. Lecieliśmy jakieś 10 minut, było już ciemno. -Teraz mordko.-Powiedziałem, a smok zrozumiał, że ma wydać z siebie odgłos, tak aby mieszkańcy wiedzieli, że smok tutaj jest. Oczywiście większość krzyczała: Nocna Furia! Kryć się! Zdążyłem już polubić te okrzyki. Kilku z nich próbowało zaatakować, najczęściej łukiem, tak jak 10 lat temu Szczerbek omijał strzały bawiąc się przy tym świetnie. Perspektywa Astrid W końcu Nocna Furia się tu pojawiła. Złapałam łuk i próbowałam zranić smoka, ale ten omijał wszystkie strzały. Obok mnie stało też kilka innych wojowników, którzy chcieli pozbyć się smoka. Rzuciłam łuk na ziemię i odbiegłam. Większość myślała, że się poddałam, ale wręcz przeciwnie. Przeniosłam wyrzutnie na wysoki klif. Widziałam jak smoki niszczyły pułapki, domy i porywały zwierzęta. Szukałam Furii po ciemnym niebie i w końcu miałam ją na celowniku. Strzeliłam, widziałam jak smok spadał w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Pobiegłam do centrum wioski. -Wycofać się!-Krzyknęłam. Byłam teraz jakby córką wodza, więc musieli mnie słuchać. Wszyscy posłusznie pobiegli w stronę swoich domów. Ja natomiast pobiegłam w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Wzięłam ze sobą mój topór, nie mogłam się doczekać, aż go zabije. Wreszcie odpłacę się za Czkawkę. Perspektywa Czkawki Ktoś do nas strzelił. Niestety trafił i wylądowaliśmy w Kruczym Urwisku. Szczerbatek był związany, tak samo jak ja. Wyjąłem swój sztylet i powoli przecinałem liny. W końcu udało mi się wydostać. Usłyszałem jakieś szmery. Dałem Szczerbatkowi sygnał ręką, żeby się schował, a ja pobiegłem razem z nim. Zobaczyłem jakąś blondynkę. Uklękła w miejscu w którym spadliśmy i złapała ręką liny. -Jak mógł się uwolnić?-Zapytała siebie. Przyjrzała się dokładnie liną.-Ktoś je przeciął. -Dalej mordeczko spadamy z tond.-Wsiadłem na smoka, który podniósł się i upadł.-Co jest?-Spojrzałem na ogon.-O rany straciłeś lotkę. Dziewczyna musiała coś usłyszeć. Powoli podchodziła do nas i zapytała: -Kto tam jest?-Nic nie odpowiedziałem, było ciemno, więc Szczerbatek pobiegł niezauważony w stronę kuźni. Nikogo tam nie było. Zajęło mi to jakiś czas, ale udało mi się zrobić dla niego nową lotkę, automatyczną, tak, aby sam mógł nią sterować jak dotychczas. Założyłem mu lotkę i zapytałem go: -To co, lecimy? -Nigdzie, nie lecisz.-Usłyszałem jakiś głos. To była ta sama blondynka co wcześniej. Trzymała napięty łuk. W każdej chwili mogła strzelić. Nie widziała mojej twarzy, bo dalej miałem hełm.-Kim jesteś? -Nikim szczególnym. Nie będę zawracał Ci głowy, więc wsiądę teraz na smoka i odlecę. Tak? -Nie. Nigdzie nie polecisz.-Powiedziała i podeszła bliżej. Dałem sygnał Szczerbatkowi, żeby mnie tutaj zostawił i wracał do domu. Wiedział, że dam radę uciec, rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Dziewczyna wymierzyła łuk w stronę Szczerbatka, ale szybko wycelowała go z powrotem w moją stronę. -Kim jesteś?-Zapytała po raz drugi. -Mówiłem już. Nikim. Dasz mi w końcu odejść? -O nie. Pójdziesz sobie ze mną.-Chyba myślała, że będę się sprzeciwiać. -Okey, w którą stronę? -Do domu wodza. -Dobrze.-Powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Po jej twarzy można było wywnioskować, że dziewczyna bardzo się zdziwiła, że wiem gdzie iść i, że idę tam w spokoju. Perspektywa Astrid Trochę zrzuciło mnie z tropu to, że wiedział gdzie co jest i tak dalej. Nie wiedziałam, że można oswoić smoka. A on wytresował Nocną Furię. Ciągle chodził w hełmie i nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy. Był bardzo podejrzany, taki spokojny i obojętny. Sama nie wiedziałam co mam o nim myśleć. Perspektywa Czkawki Dziewczyna zaprowadziła mnie pod dom wodza. Jej niebieskie oczy mi kogoś przypominały, tylko nie pamiętam kogo. Otworzyła mi drzwi, a ja wszedłem do środka. -Tato, przyprowadziłam jeźdźca Nocnej Furii!-Krzyknęła. Moi rodzice, których jeszcze pamiętałem stanęli przede mną. Nie wiedziałem tylko kim jest ta dziewczyna. -Dziękuje Astrid.-Odpowiedział wódz. A więc tak ma na imię, to imię nic mi nie mówiło. -Kim jesteś chłopce?-Zapytał mężczyzna. -A, wikingiem.-Powiedziałem. -Nie oto mi chodzi!-Krzyknął ze złością. -No to o co?-Zapytałem ze śmiechem. Posłał mi wrogie spojrzenie. -Jak masz na imię?!-Krzyknął i uderzył pięścią w stół. Nic nie odpowiedziałem.-Zdejmij ten hełm, nie da się na ciebie patrzeć. -A czemu? Lubie go. -Zdejmij ten hełm!-Krzyknął. -Nie.-Odpowiedziałem stanowczo. -Zaczekaj, może ja spróbuje.-Usłyszałem szept mamy. -Proszę, zdejmij hełm.-Powiedziała łagodnym głosem. -Przykro mi, ale nie zdejmę go. Chociaż było ciemno większość nie spała. Wódz zawołał wujka Pyskacza: -Pyskacz. Zaprowadź go do celi. Może jutro coś powie. -No już idziemy.-Powiedział popychając mnie. -Idę, idę.-Pyskacz zaprowadził mnie do lochu. W spokoju usiadłem na ławce w celi. Przez okno widziałem księżyc. Nie chciałem, żeby Szczerbatek mnie ratował, sam dam sobie radę. Pyskacz siedział na krześle naprzeciw mojej celi. -A ta Astrid, to córka wodza?-Zapytałem. -No cóż, można tak powiedzieć. -To znaczy? -Kiedy syn wodza został porwany, Astrid została przygarnięta. Całą noc spędziłem w lochu. Nawet nie próbowałem uciekać. Chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej o tej Astrid. Rozdział siódmy Perspektywa Czkawki Noc minęła mi bardzo szybko. Pyskacz cały czas siedział i mnie pilnował. Rano wódz wszedł do lochu i kazał mnie wprowadzić do twierdzy. -Pytam po raz ostatni! Jak masz na imię?-Krzyknął. -A co Cię to? Wódz próbował jeszcze kilka razy próbował dowiedzieć się jak się jak mam na imię. -Chłopcze czy możesz zdjąć hełm?-Zapytała Valka po chwili ciszy. Posłusznie go zdjąłem. -Powiedz, co Ci się stało w brodę?-Zapytała Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko, a dach stanął w płomieniach. -Nie mogę powiedzieć.-Powiedziałem wskakując na smoka. Perspektywa Astrid Musiałam dowiedzieć się kim on jest, złapałam topór i wybiegłam z twierdzy. Coś mi podpowiadało, żebym poszła w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Udałam się zatem w tamtą stronę. Nie myliłam się, jeździec siedział w swoim hełmie na skale. -Dzięki przyjacielu.-Pogłaskał swojego smoka, który trącił go głową. Hełm spadł mu z głowy, a on poprawił sobie włosy. Był, no cóż przystojny. Kogoś mi przypominał, tylko nie wiedziałam kogo. Perspektywa Czkawki Zza krzaków wyszła Astrid z toporem. -Znowu ty?-Zapytałem z ironią. -A co przeszkadza Ci moje towarzystwo?-Zapytała. -Twoje nie. Ale topora tak.-Wskazałem ręką na broń. Rzuciła topór pod moje nogi, a Szczerbatek popchnął go ogonem do stawu. -Czego chcesz?-Zapytałem. -Chcę wiedzieć jak masz na imię.-Powiedziała, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Powoli i niepewnie do mnie podchodziła. -Nie bój się. Nic Ci nie zrobię. Podeszła do mnie bardziej pewnie i oparła się o drzewo. -To, jak masz na imię?-Zapytała. Ja tylko się uśmiechnąłem. -Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? -Bo tak.-Popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy. -Hmm, to najpierw Ty powiedz mi coś o sobie.-Stanąłem obok Szczerbatka. -Bezczelny! -A czemu? To Ty pierwsza chciałaś, żebym ci powiedział. Zagwizdała a zza roślin wyszli jacyś mężczyźni z mieczami i toporami. Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc Astrid w oczy. Wszyscy chcieli zaatakować, kiedy to ja zagwizdałem i zza moich pleców wyszły smoki. -Nie tylko Ty masz swoją armię.-Powiedziałem patrząc jak wikingowie uciekają. Posłała mi złowrogie spojrzenie. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odlecieliśmy bez słowa. Perspektywa Astrid Za wszelką cenę musiałam wiedzieć kim on jest. Miałam nadzieję, że tej nocy też pojawi się pomóc smokom. Tak też się stało, wieczorem przyleciał na swoim smoku. Pobiegłam do Kruczego Urwiska, aby w samotności zaatakować. Smok krążył na niebie. Wycelowałam łuk i miałam już strzelić, kiedy smok stanął przede mną. Chociaż było ciemno, zauważyłam, że na jego grzbiecie nie ma jeźdźca. Odwróciłam się, a za mną stał zielonooki chłopak. Smok strzelił pod moje nogi i odwróciłam się tyłem do chłopaka, a ten przyłożył sztylet do mojego gardła. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?-Zapytałam i próbowałam się wyrwać, a on przyłożył broń jeszcze bliżej. Trzymał mnie od tyłu za ręce tak, że nie mogłam się ruszyć. -Czemu tak nienawidzisz smoków?-Zapytał tajemniczym głosem. -Jak każdy. -Nie każdy ma w sobie tyle nienawiści do smoków. Czym one ci zawiniły?-Zapytał i puścił mnie. -A co cię to obchodzi?-Podeszłam za blisko smoka, który warknął na mnie. -Dużo.-Uśmiechnął się do mnie tajemniczo. -Nic Ci nie powiem.-Powiedziałam stanowczo, a on wskazał na swojego smoka, któremu na gardle było delikatnie widać płomienie. Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid w ręce nadal miała swój topór. Szybkim ruchem rzuciła mi go w stopę. Zauważyłem wodza i Pyskacza, biegli w moją stronę z mieczami. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i próbowałem odlecieć, ale strzelali do mnie z łuków. Spadłem ze smoka i dałem mu znak, aby odleciał. Leżałem na ziemi, Astrid cofnęła się z przerażeniem. Pyskacz i jakiś inny facet złapali mnie za ręce i pociągli mnie za sobą do lochu. Astrid patrzyła mi w oczy. Moja noga była cała zakrwawiona, nie mogłem chodzić. Cały dzień siedziałem w lochu, nie mogłem się nawet podnieść. Moja cela była zaskakująco duża. Dużo osób pilnowało wyjścia. Od czasu do czasu wódz przychodził i dalej próbował dowiedzieć się jak mam na imię. Próbował, to dobre słowo. Pewnego dnia do mojej celi podeszła Astrid. Otworzyła drzwi i usiadła obok mnie na ławce. Nawet nie próbowałem uciekać. Uciekać, to raczej nie to słowo, bardziej pasuje określenie kuśtykać. -Jak tam twoja noga?-Zapytała. Dalej była cała w krwi. -Najpierw atakujesz, a potem pytasz jak się czuje. Fajne macie tutaj zwyczaje. -Powiesz w końcu jak masz na imię? -Nie.-Popatrzyłem w jej niebieskie oczy, a ona w moje. Przyjrzała mi się bardzo dokładnie. -Dlaczego mi się tak przyglądasz?-Zapytałem. -To trochę dziwnie brzmi, ale chyba skądś Cię znam.-Spojrzała na podłogę. -Czyli nie tylko ja tak myślę, że już Cię gdzieś widziałem. -Astrid! Chodź tutaj szybko!-Usłyszałem głos wodza. -Już idę!-Odpowiedziała.-Wybacz, jutro do ciebie zajrzę. Perspektywa Astrid Pobiegłam posłusznie do ojca. -Powiedział Ci w końcu jak się nazywa? -Nie. Jeszcze nie.-Powiedziałam. -Dobrze, wracaj do domu. Powoli się ściemnia.-Bez słowa pobiegłam do domu. Mama gotowała kolacje. -Głodna?-Zapytała mama. -Tak.-Usiadłam przy stole, a mama podała mi moją porcje. Zjadłam trochę i odsunęłam talerz. -Co się stało?-Zapytała. -Ciągle o nim myślę.-Odpowiedziałam wstając od stołu. -O kim? -O tym jeźdźcu, kogoś mi przypomina. -Dobrze. Idź już spać.-Powiedziała i wskazała mi ręką na schody. Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Kolejnego dnia wczesnym rankiem, kiedy rodzice jeszcze spali, po cichutku weszłam do lochu. Perspektywa Czkawki Przypomniałem sobie trochę o Astrid, ale jest jeden kłopot. W naszej wiosce kilka dziewczyn ma tak na imię. Astrid Hoferson to jej szukam! Siedziałem spokojnie w swojej celi. Wódz do mnie nie przychodził i bardzo się cieszę, nie powiem mu jak mam na imię. Do mojej celi weszła Astrid. Tak jak ostatnio usiadła obok mnie na ławce. Nic nie mówiła tylko patrzyła mi w oczy, tak samo jak ja jej. -Powiesz mi w końcu jak masz na imię?-Zapytała. -Nie.-Powiedziałem za co dostałem w ramie.-Za co? -Za to, że nie odpowiadasz. -A w nogę też za to dostałem?-Zapytałem i uśmiechnąłem się. -Nie. Trzeba było nie przykładać mi do gardła broni. -Powiesz mi, czemu Nocna Furia tak Ci zawiniła? -Dziesięć lat temu przyleciała tutaj i porwała syna wodza. -Syna?-Zapytałem. Wiedziałem, że chodziło o mnie. -Tak. Miał na imię Czkawka.-Patrzyłem w jej oczy pełne smutku. -Miał? -No tak. Pewnie teraz już nie żyje.-Z jej oka poleciała łza. Przyjrzałem się jej oczom, wydawało mi się, że to ta Astrid, której szukam. -Hoferson? -Proszę? -Jesteś Astrid Hoferson.-Byłem tego pewny. -Skąd znasz moje nazwisko? -Spotkajmy się jutro o świcie w Kruczym Urwisku. -Jak to? Przecież siedzisz w lochu. Zagwizdałem, a w ścianie podstała wielka dziura, wypalona ogniem Koszmara Ponocnika. -Przyjdziesz?-Zapytałem wlokąc się do smoka. Moja noga była w takim stanie, że nie było mnie stać na nic innego. -Tak, przyjdę.-Wsiadłem na smoka i odleciałem do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Rozdział ósmy Perspektywa Czkawki W Sanktuarium opatrzyłem sobie nogę, trochę czasu minie zanim będę normalnie chodził. Rano przed świtem wsiadłem na swoją mordkę i polecieliśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. Po jakiś 5 minutach Astrid się pojawiła. Siedziałem na skale, co innego miałem robić. Przecież nawet nie mogłem chodzić. -Ja Ci powiedziałam dlaczego nienawidzę Nocnej Furii, teraz twoja kolei, żeby mi coś powiedzieć. -Dobrze, co chcesz wiedzieć. -Powiedz, co Ci się stało w brodę.-Podeszła do mnie i usiadła ze mną na skale. -Koszmar Ponocnik mnie zaatakował.-Z jej oka popłynęła łza. -Czkawka miał bliznę w tym samym miejscu. Przytuliłem ją, nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Nagle zorientowała się co robię i odepchnęła mnie. -Co ty robisz?!-Podniosłem się, a Szczerbatek do mnie podszedł, żeby ja nie musiał chodzić. Wsiadłem na smoka. -Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz?-Zapytałem. -Czkawka?-Po jej policzku spłynęła kolejna łza. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko tajemniczo i wzniosłem się do góry wraz ze smokiem. Perspektywa Astrid Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że to on! Znowu gdzieś poleciał, kiedy był w górze krzyknęłam do niego: -Spotkajmy się tutaj jutro o tej samej porze! Naprawdę nie wiedziałam jak mam to wszystko sobie poukładać. Cały dzień siedziałam w swoim pokoju. Nagle do moich drzwi zapukała mama. -Proszę.-Mama weszła do pokoju i usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Mama przyglądała mi się i po chwili zapytała: -Słyszałaś, że ten jeździec uciekł?-Nie odpowiedziałam. -Astrid?-Mama pomachała mi ręką przed twarzą. -Tak?-Zapytałam, ciągle myślałam o Czkawce. -Pytałam czy słyszałaś, że jeździec uciekł.-Powtórzyła. -A tak, tak. Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Mama wyszła z pokoju, a ja ciągle myślałam o tym czy Czkawka dalej mnie kocha..... Perspektywa Czkawki Minął dzień, moja noga była w takim samym stanie. Poleciałem do Kruczego Urwiska. Astrid już na mnie czekała. -Co tak długo?-Zapytała. -Sama spróbuj chodzić na jednej nodze. -Czkawka to naprawdę Ty? -Aż tak się zmieniłem?-Patrzyła mi w oczy. -Tak, 10 lat to w końcu dużo. Czemu nie chcesz ujawnić się ojcu? Wzruszyłem ramionami. Szczerbatek do mnie podszedł i popchnął mnie na skałę. -Tak, tak. Wiem, że nie wolno mi chodzić.-Zwróciłem się do mojego przyjaciela. Astrid usiadła obok i przytuliła się do mnie. -Pokaż no się.-Złapałem ją za brodę i przyjrzałem się dokładnie jej oczom.-Bardzo się zmieniłaś. Przytuliła mnie jeszcze mocniej, nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Szczerbatek schylił się tak, abym mógł na niego wsiąść. Dałem mu znak, że może się sam przelecieć. -Bardzo się tu zmieniło przez te 10 lat? -Nie aż tak bardzo.-Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Rozmawialiśmy jakieś 10 minut, powiedziałem też Astrid jak można oswoić smoka i zdobyć jego zaufanie. -Astrid, proszę nie mów tacie kim jestem.-Spojrzałem jej w oczy. -Dobrze.-Szczerbatek w końcu przyleciał. -Jesteś w końcu.-Powiedziałem do smoka, który spojrzał na mnie z ironią. Nagle usłyszałem jakieś głosy: -Widziałem jak Nocna Furia tutaj ląduje. -Astrid, muszę już iść. Spotkajmy się tutaj jutro.-Szepnąłem do niej. -Dobrze. -Tylko proszę nie mów tacie.-Przytuliłem ją i wskoczyłem na smoka, który był już gotowy do odlotu. -Dobrze. Do zobaczenia.-Odpowiedziała i razem z moim przyjacielem zniknąłem w chmurach. Perspektywa Astrid Zza drzewa wyszedł Pyskacz. -Astrid, nie było tutaj Nocnej Furii? Musiałam kryć Czkawkę, obiecałam mu, że nikomu nie powiem. -Nie. -Dobrze. A powiedz mi, co Ty tutaj robisz?-Zapytał. Musiałam coś wymyślić. -Wyszłam na spacer.-To jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy. Nie czekałam na odpowiedź i pobiegłam w stronę domu. Weszłam do swojego pokoju przez okno. Tak się cieszę, że Czkawka żyje. Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, czy nadal mnie kocha. W domu zachowałam się normalnie, żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał. W nocy Czkawka znowu przyleciał i pomagał smokom, kiedy tata chciał wyjść na dwór i zaatakować smoka ja podeszłam do niego i zapytałam: -Tato, co u ciebie? -Nie teraz Astrid, idę pomóc. Nocna Furia znowu atakuje. -Ale tato, ostatnio bardzo mało poświęcasz mi czasu. -No dobrze.-Wszedł do domu i usiadł na krześle, a ja obok niego. -Jak się czujesz?-Zapytałam. Nie chciałam, żeby tata wyszedł na dwór i zaatakował Furię. -Dobrze, dziękuje. A ty? -Ja też.-Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakiś czas. -Dobrze Astrid, muszę już iść.-Wyszedł z domu z mieczem. Wybiegłam za nim na dwór, Nocna Furia już odlatywała. Przyjrzałam się smokowi, nie miał na grzbiecie jeźdźca. -Widziałem jak jeździec Nocnej Furii spadał ze smoka. Powinien być gdzieś w okolicy zatoki.-Usłyszałam głos Pyskacza. Zapewne był w Kruczym Urwisku. Pobiegłam zatem w tamtą stronę. Czkawka leżał na ziemi. Był nieprzytomny, po chwili z nieba spadła Nocna Furia. Smok warknął na mnie. -Nie chce mu nic zrobić. Zaufaj mi, to mój przyjaciel.-Smok spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnie. Usłyszałam jakieś głosy, to był Pyskacz szukali Czkawki. -Musimy się pośpieszyć.-Zwróciłam się do smoka. Złapałam Czkawkę w pasie i wsadziłam go z trudnością na grzbiet smoka. Siadłam za nim, a smok wzniósł się w powietrze. Trzymałam go tak, aby nie spadł. Z góry widziałam Pyskacza i ojca Sączysmarka, którzy dalej szukali smoka. Furia leciała jakieś 10 minut i wylądowała na wyspie zrobionej z lodowych kolców. Czkawka zsunął się ze smoka i znowu upadł na ziemię. Furia pchnęła go głową. Czkawka powoli otworzył oczy. -Gdzie ja jestem?-Zapytał i złapał się za głowę. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie wiedziałem co się stało. Wiem tyle, że jestem w Smoczym Sanktuarium, obok mnie stoi Astrid i Szczerbatek. -Czkawka nic Ci nie jest?-Zapytała. -Nie, tylko głowa mnie boli. Astrid mnie przytuliła, odwzajemniłem gest. Miałem ochotę jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham. Spojrzałem na swoją stopę, była cała w krwi, dalej nie mogłem chodzić. Podeszły do mnie też dwa Koślawe Mruki. Pogładziłem jednego z nich po mordce. Nagle usłyszałem ryki Alfy. -Astrid, musisz stąd uciekać.-Powiedziałem patrząc jej w oczy. -Nie zostawię cię tutaj w takim stanie. -Astrid, musisz stąd wyjść dla twojego dobra. -Ale obiecaj, że jutro rano spotkamy się w Kruczym Urwisku. -Musisz już iść. -Obiecaj....-Z jej oka spłynęła łza. -Obiecuje.-Przytuliła mnie.-Szczerbatek zabierze Cię na Berk. Wsiadła na Szczerbatka i odleciała. Podszedł do mnie Ostrykieł. Szczerbatek do chwili wrócił. Ostrykieł mruknął coś do Szczerbatka. Mój smok schylił głowę na znak zgody. Szczerbatek delikatnie popchnął mnie w stronę Alfy. Podparłem się ręką o ziemie, aby wstać. Furia pochyliła się, abym wsiadł na niego, żebym nie musiał chodzić. Smok poszedł w stronę Alfy. Szczerbatek zatrzymał się dosłownie przed Alfą, zsiadłem z Furii i mimo mojego stanu oraz zakrwawionej stopy pokłoniłem się smokowi. Alfa otworzył szeroko oczy. Swoje czerwone oczy skierował na mnie. Było widać w nich płomienie. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. -Szczerbatek..... Co się dzieje?-Zapytałem. Patrzyłem to na mojego smoka to na Alfę. Mój smok patrzył na mnie, a jego oczy mówiły ,,Będzie dobrze”. Powoli wznosiłem się do góry, Alfa dalej na mnie patrzył swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Smok zamknął oczy, a ja spadłem na ziemię. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. -Szczerbatek.....-Powiedziałem cicho i bardzo osłabionym głosem. Oczy powoli mi się zamknęły. Zemdlałem. Rozdział dziewiąty Perspektywa Astrid Powiedziałam mamie, że idę potrenować do lasu, wzięłam swój topór dla zmyłki i pobiegłam w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Był już ranek, a Czkawka dalej nie przychodził. Czekałam jeszcze 10 minut, dalej nic. Zaczęłam się niepokoić. Po tym co się wczoraj stało, może nie miał siły przylecieć, a może coś się stało? Postanowiłam polecieć w to samo miejsce co wczoraj. Smocze Sanktuarium. Musiałam się tam jakoś dostać. Spotkałam w lesie Ponocnika. Powoli do niego podeszłam. -Spokojnie. Nic Ci nie zrobię.-Stanęłam przed smokiem i wyciągnęłam do niego rękę.-Proszę, zaufaj mi. Smok pozwolił mi się dotknąć. -Śliczny smoczek.-Wsiadłam na smoka. -Zabierzesz mnie do Smoczego Sanktuarium?-Smok wzniósł się do góry. 20 minut później znalazłam się na wyspie zrobionej z lodowych kolców. Obejrzałam się szukając przyjaciela. Zauważyłam tylko Koślawego Mruka. Podbiegłam do smoka, który spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnie. Pogładziłam go po mordce. -Gdzie jest Czkawka?-Zapytałam. Smok spojrzał na mnie bez uczuciowo i wzniósł się do góry. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz po Sanktuarium. Zauważyłam ukochanego, głowę opierał o lodową ścianę, jego noga dalej była cała we krwi, a on sam był nieprzytomny. Zaczęłam do niego biec, nagle naokoło Czkawki wyrosła lodowa ściana. Złapałam mój topór, który nosiłam w pasie i rozbiłam lód. Uklękłam obok niego, przystawiłam się do jego klatki piersiowej by zobaczyć czy żyje. Serce mu biło, a jego oddech był nierówny. Powoli otworzył swoje oczy. -Astrid...... Co się dzieje?-Zapytał bardzo osłabionym głosem. -Spokojnie Czkawka, jestem przy tobie.-Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. W jego oczach odbił się blask słońca, po czym zmieniły one kolor na brązowy. -Czkawka, twoje oczy.-Sama nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. -Co moje oczy? -Twoje oczy są........ brązowe...... -Co?-Szybko podniósł głowę i zasyczał z bólu. -Odpoczywaj.-Ułożyłam jego głowę na swoich kolanach. -Astrid. Dziękuje, że tutaj jesteś.-Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. Miałam ochotę powiedzieć mu, że go kocham. Nagle po całym Sanktuarium rozległ się ryk jakiegoś smoka. -Astrid, musisz uciekać.-Czkawka spojrzał mi w oczy. -Tym razem Cię tutaj nie zostawię.-Także spojrzałam w jego brązowe oczy. Perspektywa Czkawki -Astrid uciekaj, bo jeżeli Alfa Cię znajdzie...... -To co? Nie zostawię Cię tutaj. -Ten smok jako Alfa potrafi rozkazywać innym. Żaden smok nie może go zignorować. Jeżeli rozkaże Cię zaatakować..... -Ale Czkawka.....-Z jej oka popłynęła łza. -Proszę odejdź, nie chcę, żeby coś Ci się stało.-Nagle niedaleko nas pojawił się Alfa. Mimo bólu głowy oraz zranionej stopy podniosłem się i stanąłem przed Astrid, osłaniając ją przed smokiem. Alfa spojrzał na mnie ze złością i odrzucił mnie swoją łapą na bok. Wszystko mnie bolało, ale mimo to podniosłem się z powrotem. Alfa miała zamiar zaatakować Astrid, kiedy podbiegłem do ukochanej. Zdążyłem zasłonić ją swoim ciałem, kiedy smok plunął lodem w jej stronę. Perspektywa Astrid Ogromny smok po zaatakowaniu odleciał. Podbiegłam do Czkawki i nasłuchiwałam rytmu jego serca. Łza powoli spłynęła mi po policzku, nic nie usłyszałam. Poświęcił się dla mnie........ Wielki kolec lodu przebijał jego ramie. Dalej leżałam na jego klatce piersiowej, a moje łzy po kolei spływały z policzków. W okół zeszły się smoki, w tym Szczerbatek. Smok pchnął mnie głową z współczuciem. Podniosłam się delikatnie i spojrzałam na twarz Czkawki, kolejna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Jego włosy powoli zaczęły zmieniać odcień na czarny. Otworzył swoje brązowe oczy. Wtuliłam się w ukochanego. -Czkawka..... Ty żyjesz!-Nie miałam zamiaru przestać go obejmować. -Nigdy bym Cię nie zostawił.-Spojrzał mi w oczy.-Astrid, kocham Cię. -Ja ciebie też.-Podniósł głowę i pocałował mnie. Pomogłam mu wstać i poszłam z nim do najbliższej jaskini. Powoli wyjęłam mu kolec lodu z ramienia i opatrzyłam jego rany. Perspektywa Czkawki -Czkawka może wrócisz ze mną na Berk.-Uśmiechnęła się. -Nie wiem. Ojciec bierze mnie za jakiegoś nienormalnego, wrogo nastawionego jeźdźca Nocnej Furii. A mama..... -A mama bardzo za tobą tęskni.-Przerwała mi.-Z resztą tak samo jak tata. -A co jeżeli nie zaakceptują mnie takiego jakim teraz jestem, co jeżeli nie zaakceptują Szczerbatka, co jeśli znowu zamknął mnie w więzieniu?-W moim głosie coraz bardziej było słychać smutek. -Na pewno zaakceptują.-Pocałowała mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -No dobrze, możemy przynajmniej spróbować. Ale lecimy rano. -Oczywiście jeźdźcu Furii.-Objąłem moją dziewczynę. Rano Szczerbatek już chciał lecieć. Pomogłem wsiąść Astrid na smoka, usiadłem przed nią i założyłem swój hełm. -A czemu lecisz w hełmie? Przecież miałeś się im ujawnić. -Tak.-Odpowiedziałem i dałem Szczerbkowi sygnał, że może lecieć. Lecieliśmy 10 minut. Szczerbatek zatrzymał się przed domem wodza. Wódz wybiegł z domu z mieczem i zauważył Astrid na grzbiecie smoka. -Zostaw moją córkę!-Krzyknął oburzony. Zeskoczyłem z Furii i pomogłem zejść Astrid. -Astrid! Odsuń się od tego ................ chłopaka! Zdjąłem hełm, a obok taty stanęła mama. -Ta blizna.....-Szepnęła mama. Stanąłem przed nią i ją przytuliłem. Odwzajemniła gest. -Co to ma znaczyć!?-Wódz już nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz tato? -Czkawka.......? -No cóż, nie wiem czy to ładnie zamykać własnego syna w lochu. -A ten smok?-Zapytała mama. -Szczerbatek nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić.-Pogładziłem smoka po mordce. -Czyli, zamieszkasz z nami?-Zapytała mama. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko. Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek. Oczywiście wszyscy się domyślili, że jesteśmy razem. Astrid dalej mieszkała z nami. Mimo, że mieliśmy osobne pokoje często odwiedzaliśmy się nawzajem. Rodzice powoli zaakceptowali Szczerbatka i w krótkim czasie każdy chciał mieć własnego smoka. Odnowiłem relacje z rodzicami, a mama i Szczerbatek świetnie się dogadują. Tata wręcz przeciwnie. Astrid oswoiła też swojego smoka. Wytresowała Śmiertnika Zębacza i nazwała ją Wichura. Na Berk już się ze mnie nie wyśmiewają, czasami mogę usłyszeć szepty: Uwaga, idzie Smoczy Jeździec. Moja noga dalej jest cała w krwi, i wciąż nie mogę chodzić. Chodzę z dwoma kijkami tak, żeby było mi łatwiej. To nowy wynalazek Pyskacza, nazwał to kule. Razem z Astrid spędzam prawie cały dzień, latam też trochę ze Szczerbatkiem i rozmawiam z rodzicami. W kwestii latania zachowuje się jak smok, jak smok, który na przykład nie ma lotki. Ja jako człowiek nie mogę latać, więc czasami to ja gonie Szczerbka, żebyśmy się przelecieli. Od czasu do czasu zabieram Astrid i lecimy do Sanktuarium pomóc smokom. Teraz już nie są aż tak bardzo ranne. Alfa przywyknął do Astrid. Jedyne co mnie zastanawia to moje włosy i oczy. Dlaczego zmieniły kolor? Miałem dużo pytań, ale bardzo mało odpowiedzi. Co jakiś czas uciekam ze Szczerbatkiem na cały dzień. Jemu też muszę poświęcać swój czas. Perspektywa Valki Cieszę się, że Czkawka wrócił. A jego smok jest naprawdę uroczy. Czasami, kiedy Czkawka przebywa z Astrid, ja zostaje ze Szczerbatkiem. Stoick też się cieszy, że Czkawka wrócił, tylko nie jest jeszcze przekonany co do smoków. Większość wioski ma już te słodkie ,,bestie”. Czkawka chodzi teraz z kulami, Gothi przekazała nam, że w najgorszym wypadku trzeba będzie Czkawce odciąć nogę. Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Rozdział dziesiąty Perspektywa Czkawki Od rana siedziałem z Astrid na plaży. Śmialiśmy się i rozmawialiśmy. Tak się cieszę, że Astrid jest moją dziewczyną. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakiś czas i wróciliśmy do domu. Mieliśmy już lądować na wyspie, kiedy Szczerbatek nie chciał stanąć na ziemi. -Szczerbek, co jest? Zacząłem się śmiać, a Astrid do mnie dołączyła. -Chyba chce jeszcze trochę polatać.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Najwyraźniej tak. Dobrze Ty wracaj, a ja jeszcze trochę polatam. I co zadowolony?-Powiedziałem i Szczerbatek poleciał przed siebie. Lataliśmy przez bardzo długi czas, w końcu Szczerbatek ruszył w stronę domu. -Ej, gdzie Ty lecisz?-Zapytałem smoka. -Wrauu.-Smok spojrzał na mnie tak jakbym był dzieckiem. -No co? Jak już tu jesteśmy, to może polatamy jeszcze chwilkę? I tak nasza chwilka zakończyła się późnym wieczorem. Wróciliśmy na Berk, podeszła do mnie Astrid. -Co tak długo?-Zapytała. Podrapałem się po głowie. -Nie chciał wracać.-Smok uderzył mnie.-No dobra. Ja nie chciałem wracać. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Wróciliśmy do domu, oczywiście poszliśmy spać. Nie mogłem spać, miałem wrażenie, że jutro zdarzy się coś złego. W końcu jednak udało mi się zasnąć. Perspektywa Astrid Nie mogłam spać, miałam wrażenie, że jutro zdarzy się coś złego. W końcu jednak udało mi się zasnąć. Obudziłam o 8, podeszłam do pokoju Czkawki zobaczyć czy wstał. Był już ubrany. Siedział na swoim łóżku, a w ręce trzymał notatnik i coś malował. Podeszłam do niego cichutko tak, żeby mnie nie zauważył. Był tak zapatrzony w zeszyt, że mnie nie zobaczył. Złapałam zeszyt i spojrzałam na niego, był tam szkic Szczerbatka. Czkawka wstał, złapał mnie za ręce i pocałował mnie. -Czyli warto było zabrać Ci zeszyt, tak?-Zapytałam z uśmiechem. Czkawka pocałował mnie jeszcze raz. -Sama sobie odpowiedz.-Także się uśmiechnął i zabrał mi zeszyt. -Jak Ci się spało kochanie? -Źle. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj wydarzy się coś złego. -Czyli nie jestem jedyna.-Spojrzałam mu w oczy.-Wiesz już coś o tej zmianie włosów? -Nie. Gothi jeszcze szuka informacji na ten temat. Perspektywa Czkawki Z moją nogą było coraz lepiej. Chodziłem sam i nawet mogłem biegać. Wiem, że to nic wielkiego, ale dla mnie to wielka radość móc chodzić samodzielnie. Nagle usłyszałem głos taty: -Czkawka, choć tutaj! Musimy porozmawiać! -Aha to już wiem, czemu nie mogłem spać.-Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Powodzenia.-Astrid wyszła z mojego pokoju, a ja posłusznie zszedłem na dół. Tata siedział na fotelu. -Wołałeś?-Zapytałem. Tak szczerze to trochę boję się tej rozmowy. -Tak, siadaj. -O czym chciałeś rozmawiać? -Posłuchaj....... -Tak? -Ach, nie wiem jak mam Ci to powiedzieć. -Może wprost? -To nie takie łatwe.... -Czyli trudno Ci jest ze mną rozmawiać. Okey to jest jasne. -Nie o to chodzi. -To o co? -..... -Jeżeli chcesz pogadać później......-Powiedziałem i podniosłem się. -Nie. Usiądź.-Wykonałem polecenie. -Więc....?-Zauważyłem Astrid na schodach, nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, żeby wiedziała o co chodzi. Sam z chęcią też bym się tego dowiedział. -Wiesz, która to Wyspa Pięciu Bitw? -Tak, walczą tam ze smokami. Zabijają bardzo dużo smoków. Trochę mniej niż Wy zabijaliście.-To ostatnie powiedziałem ciszej. -Wiesz, że chcemy utrzymać pokój, prawda? -No tak. -Większość, aby utrzymać stały pokój, dzieci obydwóch wodzów muszą wziąć ślub. -No tak i co mnie to obchodzi? -Chcę abyś poślubił córkę wodza Fergusa, dla utrzymania pokoju. -Czekaj. Że co?! Nie nie nie nie nie, nie! Tobie się chyba coś pomieszało! -Nic mi się nie pomieszało, chcę abyś poślubił córkę wodza..... -A ja nie chcę!-Przerwałem mu. -Czkawka, to nie jest prośba. -A ty z mamą też wyszliście za siebie dla pokoju? -Nie, ale chcę abyś ty wziął ślub z tego powodu. Spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem, pokiwałem głową na nie i wybiegłem z domu. Podbiegłem do Szczerbatka i wsiadłem na niego. -Leć, leć jak najdalej z tond. -Czkawka!-Usłyszałem głos taty. Widziałem tylko jak Astrid wsiadała na Wichurę i leciała w moim kierunku. Perspektywa Stoicka Czkawka znowu poleciał gdzieś z tym smokiem, a Astrid poleciała za nim. Czy to źle, że chcę utrzymać pokój? Wiem, to trochę nietypowy sposób, ale tamci mają wielką armię i wolał bym, żebyśmy nie musieli walczyć. Ślub pozwala utrzymać stały pokój. Naprawdę nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Perspektywa Czkawki Leciałem ze Szczerbatkiem przed siebie. W końcu wylądowaliśmy na pobliskiej wyspie. Astrid i Wichura po chwili nas dogoniły. Moja dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek. -Czkawka, zdajesz sobie sprawę czego wymaga od ciebie ojciec? Spojrzałem tylko jej w oczy i pocałowałem ją. -Nigdy nie poślubię żadnej innej.-Objąłem moją ukochaną.-Kocham Cię i nigdy Cię nie zostawię. -Ja ciebie też kocham. Szczerbatek do mnie podszedł i spojrzał na nas wzrokiem ,,A co ze mną?” -Tak Szczerbatek ciebie też kocham.-Smok uśmiechnął się i pobiegł do Wichury. -I co chcesz z tym zrobić?-W jej oczach było widać troskę i miłość. -Sam nie wiem.-Złapałem się za głowę.-Na razie zostaje tutaj, nie chcę wracać do domu, a raczej do ojca. -Czyli zapowiada się ciekawa noc.-Uśmiechnęła się, a ja odpowiedziałem tym samym. -Mam rozumieć, że ze mną zostajesz? Skinęła głowę na tak z uśmiechem. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać. -Zaczekaj tu, pójdę po jakieś drewno.-Podniosłem się i skierowałem w stronę lasu. Perspektywa Astrid Po chwili Czkawka wrócił z dużą ilością drewna i rzucił stos na ziemię, a Szczerbatek rozpalił ognisko. Płomień, był w ślicznym fioletowym odcieniu. Razem z Czkawką patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy. -Piękną mamy dzisiaj noc.-Spojrzałam mu w oczy. -Ja bym powiedział ładną .-Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem.-Ty jesteś piękna. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja delikatnie się zarumieniłam. Złapał mnie za biodra i pocałował. Położyliśmy się na trawie, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Po krótkim czasie zasnęliśmy. Obudziliśmy się w tej samej pozycji, patrząc sobie w oczy. Obok ogniska, które nie zdążyło jeszcze zgasnąć. znajdowało się drewno oraz kilka ryb. Czkawka dołożył drewno do ogniska, a ja upiekłam ryby. Smoki uśmiechały się do nas słodko. To chyba one nazbierały drewno i ryby. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy na spacer do lasu. Perspektywa Czkawki Sam już nie wiem, czemu ojciec chce, żebym poślubił dziewczynę, którą nie kocham, a co najważniejsze nie znam. Spacerowałem razem z Astrid po lesie. -Wymyśliłeś co powiesz ojcu?-Zapytała patrząc mi w oczy. -Nawet o tym nie myślałem. Mam na głowie zmianę koloru oczu i włosów, dosłownie na głowie. Astrid zaśmiała się, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -A, kiedy chcesz wrócić na Berk? -Na Berk wróciłbym nawet teraz, ale do ojca......-W końcu wyszliśmy z lasu, a smoki patrzyły na niebo.-No dalej możecie się trochę przelecieć.-Zwróciłem się do smoków. Smoki wzniosły się do góry, a ja usiadłem na trawie. Astrid usiadła obok mnie. -Nie wiem co zrobiłem ojcu, że chce żebym poślubił dziewczynę, której nie znam.-Smoki po chwili wróciły. Rozdział jedenasty Perspektywa Valki Czkawka i Astrid nie wrócili do domu, przyznam, że trochę się niepokoje. W nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Rano zrobiłam śniadanie i usiadłam do stołu obok męża. -Widziałeś Czkawkę albo Astrid? -Tak, wczoraj gdzieś lecieli. -A wiesz może dlaczego? -.... -O nie. Co znowu? -Kojarzysz Meridę? Córkę Fergusa i Elinor? -Tak, co z nią? -Chciałem, żeby Czkawka poślubił ją dla utrzymania pokoju. -Czekaj. Że co?! -No nie. Ty też? -Przecież on jej nawet nie zna! -To dla utrzymania pokoju! -Ale on kocha Astrid! -Ale ja chcę utrzymać pokój. -Przecież można to zrobić w inny sposób! Zdenerwowana odeszłam od stołu, weszłam do sypialni i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Perspektywa Czkawki Latałem z Astrid rozglądając się po różnych wyspach. Chciałem znaleźć jakąś ładniejszą i zostać tam na jakiś dłuższy czas. Znaleźliśmy dość dużo wyspę z pięknym wodospadem. Szczerbatek zniknął za wodospadem, akurat kiedy Astrid była z Wichurą. Mój smok wychylił mordkę i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Dałem mu sygnał, żeby wyszedł z jaskini. Furia posłusznie do mnie podbiegła. -Astrid chodź na chwilkę.-Powiedziałem z tajemniczym uśmiechem. -Co Ty znowu kombinujesz? Złapałem ją za ręce i wciągnąłem za wodospad. Obydwoje mieliśmy mokre włosy i śmialiśmy się. -Ale tu ślicznie.-Astrid rozejrzała się po jaskini. Dalej trzymałem Astrid za ręce i pocałowałem ją. Pocałunek ten był bardzo namiętny, nie miałem zamiaru przestawać. Z niechęcią oderwałem się od ukochanej, kiedy zabrakło mi powietrza. -Kocham Cię Astrid. -Ja ciebie też. I pocałunek zaczął się od nowa. Perspektywa Valki Czkawka dalej nie wrócił. Nie wiem jak Stoick, może od niego wymagać, żeby poślubił dziewczynę, której nawet nie zna. Wiem, że Stoick nie chcę żadnej wojny, ale nawet gdyby do niej doszło to Czkawka może poprosić o pomoc smoki. Tak poprosić, a nie rozkazać, jak to by powiedział Stoick. Ach, naprawdę nie wiem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka poszedł po jakieś drewno, a smoki złowiły trochę ryb. Ja dalej siedziałam w jaskini. Czkawka po chwili wrócił z drewnem, a za nim pojawiły się smoki. -Czkawka, nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja wracam na Berk.-Powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. -Dobrze, możesz lecieć.-Powiedział próbując nie pokazać uczuć, ale jego oczy były pełne smutku. -Smutno Ci, bo lecę? -Zawsze mi jest smutno, kiedy Cię nie widzę, ale nie o to chodzi. -To o co? -Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć ojcu. Z chęcią wróciłbym do domu, ale nie chcę poślubić dziewczyny, której nawet nie znam. Pocałowałam go w policzek, wyszłam z jaskini, a on za mną. Wsiadłam na Wichurę. -Kocham Cię.-Powiedziałam i smok wzniósł się do góry. Perspektywa Czkawki -Ja ciebie też.-Szepnąłem, kiedy Astrid zniknęła w chmurach. -To co Szczerbatek, zostaliśmy sami.-Odwróciłem się, ale smoka nigdzie nie było.-Szczerbatek! Nie wygłupiaj się, wychodź! Coś poruszyło się za krzakami. -Szczerbatek? Perspektywa Astrid Leciałam jakieś 15 minut i wylądowałam na Berk. Valka do mnie podbiegła. -Och Astrid, gdzie Ty byłaś?-Przytuliła mnie. -A, byłam z Czkawką. -No właśnie, gdzie on jest? -Został na wyspie. -To przez ten ślub? -Tak. Nie chciał wracać do ojca. No właśnie, a gdzie Stoick? -Nie wiem, nie widziałam go. Swoją drogą Pyskacz też zniknął. Może popłynęli szukać Czkawki. -Czkawka nigdy się nie zgodzi poślubić obcą dziewczynę.-Cicho powiedziałam do siebie. Perspektywa Czkawki -Szczerbatek?-Rozejrzałem się dookoła.-Wiem, że to Ty, nie wygłupiaj się. Jednak trochę zaniepokoiłem się, zawsze Szczerbatek po chwili wychodził z ukrycia. Sięgnąłem po Piekło i szybko podpaliłem miecz. Szczerbatek wylądował przede mną. Najwidoczniej latał przez jakiś czas. -Szczerbatek jak dobrze Cię widzieć.-Krzaki znowu delikatnie się poruszyły. Smok zareagował wyciągając zęby i rozglądając się dookoła. -Kto tam jest?-Zapytałem. Z krzaków wyskoczył Pyskacz. -Na Thora! Pyskacz, co Ty tutaj robisz? -Proszę mały, nie miej tego ojcu za złe.-Położył rękę na moim ramieniu. -Ale czego? Coś uderzyło mnie w głowę. Upadłem na ziemię, wszystko mi się rozmazało. Widziałem jedynie postać dwóch mężczyzn. Wiedziałem, że jeden z nich to Pyskacz. -Pyskacz, co się dzieje?-Zapytałem ostatkiem sił. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Zobaczyłem tylko jak obezwładniają Szczerbatka. Wszystko doszczętnie mi się rozmazało, zemdlałem. Perspektywa Astrid Siedziałam w domu z Valką i jadłyśmy obiad. -Valka, myślisz, że Czkawka mi się oświadczy. Kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się do mnie. -Co mam przez to rozumieć? -Nie wiem, ale może zdarzy się to szybciej niż pomyślisz. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Planujesz już jakieś dzieci?-Zapytała. Szturchnęłam ją w ramie. -No wiesz co. -A tak naprawdę? Uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. -Co mam przez to rozumieć? Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. -Ale teraz serio, chciałabyś mieć dzieci? -A chciałabyś mieć wnuki? Znowu zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. -Dobrze to inaczej. Chciałabyś mieć dzieci z Czkawką? Uśmiechnęłam się tylko. -To chyba znaczy tak. Myślałaś już jak je nazwiesz? -Valka! -No co? Ja tylko pytam.-Powiedziała z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.-A tak serio, myślałaś nad tym? -Myślałam coś nad dziewczynką.-Uśmiechnęłam Cię. -A co jak Czkawka będzie chciał mieć chłopca? I śmiechy zaczęły się od nowa. Tak naprawdę to jeszcze nie myślałam nad dziećmi. Na razie skupiam się na tym, żeby Czkawka nie poślubił obcej dziewczyny. Rozdział dwunasty Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się, sam nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, Szczerbatek leżał niedaleko mnie, smok wstał i zaczął mnie lizać. -Tak Szczerbatek, mi też miło Cię widzieć.-Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie do smoka. Podniosłem się. Zasyczałem z bólu. Zacisnąłem zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Zamknąłem oczy i wypuściłem powoli powietrze. Spokojnie podniosłem się i stanąłem na podłodze. Pogładziłem smoka po mordce i rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz. Byłem na jakimś statku, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak się tam znalazłem. Jedyne co pamiętam to, że Astrid wróciła na Berk, a ja spotkałem Pyskacza. No właśnie Pyskacz, mężczyzna wszedł do mojej kajuty. -Pyskacz co ja tutaj robię? -No chyba siedzisz.-Posłałem mu złowrogie spojrzenie, a Szczerbatek mu się dokładnie przyglądał.-Płyniesz na Berk. -Ale jak?-Złapałem się za głowę, która dalej mnie bolała. Usłyszałem głos taty: -Wstał już?-Mężczyzna wszedł do kajuty.-O witaj synu.-Powiedział z uśmiechem. -Co ja tutaj robię?!-Krzyknąłem dość głośno jak na mój tymczasowy stan. -Może trochę grzeczniej? -Co tutaj robię!?-Krzyknąłem jeszcze głośniej. -To ja może nie będę przeszkadzał.-Pyskacz wręcz wybiegł z pomieszczenia. -Czkawka nie podnoś głosu na ojca!-Krzyknął. -A tobie to można tak?-Zapytałem ze złością.-Jesteś wodzem wszystko Ci wolno. Jesteś moim ojcem wszystko Ci wolno. Wolno Ci nawet zdecydować kogo poślubię i to bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. Nie obchodzi Cię to co czuje. Nie zależy Ci na mnie. Ja Cię nie obchodzę!-Mówiłem coraz głośniej.-To, że odzyskałeś mnie po tych 10 latach chyba nic nie zmienia. Nawet Astrid Cię nie obchodzi, to, że jest ze mną w związku. To, że dzięki niej wróciłem do domu. Traktujesz mnie jak szmatę, jakbym był.... -Nie masz prawo mówić takich rzeczy o mnie! Wybrałem Ci żonę, bo dobrze wiem, że Ty byś nigdy nie poprosił Astrid o rękę!-Przerwał mi.-I przynajmniej masz rację, że jestem wodzem i wszystko mi wolno na MOJEJ wyspie! Ty jesteś następcą, więc zanim będziesz wodzem, musisz znaleźć sobie żonę, a jak dobrze wiemy, Ty nigdy...... -Powinienem skoczyć wtedy z tego urwiska!-Krzyknąłem nagle. -Co?-Zapytał z przerażeniem. -Wiedziałem, że się mną nie interesujesz. Dziesięć lat temu, kiedy przyszedłem Ci się zwierzyć, a Ty mnie nie słuchałeś chciałem skoczyć w przepaść, ale mama mnie powstrzymała i to był błąd! -Czkawka, dziecko co Ty mówisz? Chciałeś się zabić, bo Cię nie wysłuchałem?-W jego głosie było słychać odrobinkę troski, ale także przerażenie. -Nawet nie wiesz, jak ważny był dla mnie wtedy ojciec! Nie chciałem być wychowany tylko przez mamę! Potrzebowałem ojca, ale co Ty o tym możesz wiedzieć, skoro nie jestem dla ciebie ważny!-Krzyknąłem na cały głos. -To Cię nauczy, żeby nie krzyczeć!-Złapał miecz i zranił mnie w rękę. Krew zaczęła mi się lać dość dużym strumieniem. Łzy pojawiły mi się w oczach. To nie było z bólu, tylko z przykrości, z reakcji ojca. Akurat dobiliśmy do Berk, wybiegłem z statku i pobiegłem do domu. Astrid siedziała przy stole z mamą, z mojej ręki dalej leciała krew, a z oczu kapały łzy. Pobiegłem szybko do swojego pokoju. Astrid weszła za mną. Patrzyła na mnie zatroskana. Zasłoniła usta z przerażenia i spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem ,,Kto Ci to zrobił?” -Tata, pokłóciliśmy się.-Astrid wyszła zła z pokoju. Tata wszedł do pomieszczenia. Krew już przestała cieknąć. -Czkawka, przepraszam Cię, to nie miało tak być, posłuchaj.... -Nie!-Przerwałem mu.-Nie będę Cię słuchał, jedyne co mnie boli to twoja reakcja. Wyjdź. -Czkawka, wysłuchaj mnie.... -Wyjdź!-Krzyknąłem. -Skoro tak, nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju!-Złapał klucz, który leżał na moim biurku i wyszedł zamykając drzwi. -Nie możesz mnie tu więzić!-Krzyknąłem uderzając pięściami w drzwi. -Mogę!-Poddałem się, oparłem się plecami drzwi i powoli zjechałem w dół. Opierałem głową o drzwi, łzy płynęły mi po policzkach. Najgorsze jest to, że muszę poślubić obcą dziewczynę. -Nie możesz.-Podniosłem się i zacząłem pisać list. Perspektywa Valki Stoick zdenerwowany zszedł na dół, wiedziałam, że wracał od Czkawki. Wódz usiadł przy stole, a Astrid opowiedziała mi, że to on zranił Czkawkę. -Dobrze Astrid, idź do swojego pokoju.-Dziewczyna bez słowa ruszyła w stronę pomieszczenia. -Stoick, co się znowu stało?-Nic nie odpowiedział.-Stoick. -Pokłóciliśmy się. -Kłótnia to nie powód, żeby walczyć! Powiedz mi, jak Ty to sobie wyobrażasz? -Valka, nie denerwuj mnie. -Gdzie on jest?-Położył jakiś klucz na stole. -W swoim pokoju. -Zamknąłeś go tam?! -On zaczął! -A Ty go najpierw uderzyłeś, a teraz jeszcze zamykasz go? -Pyskował mi. -Ma to po tobie. Oddaj mi klucz. Stoick podał mi klucz do pokoju. Ja poszłam do Astrid. Zapukałam do drzwi i weszłam do pokoju. -Astrid, weź to.-Podałam jej klucz. -Czy to klucz do pokoju Czkawki? -Tak, porozmawiaj z nim. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju i udała się do Czkawki. Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do jego pokoju. Nigdzie go nie było, zostało jedynie otwarte okno. -Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Podeszłam do jego biurka i zobaczyłam kartkę z napisem ,,Dla Astrid” Zaczęłam czytać: Jak pewnie się spodziewałaś uciekłem przez okno, nie poślubię żadnej innej. Spotkajmy się na wyspie z wodospadem. Twój Czkawka Poleciałam z Wichurą na wyspę. Czkawka siedział na skalę, a na ręce miał bandaż. Po jego twarzy można wywnioskować, że o czymś myśli. -Jesteś.-Uśmiechnął się, a ja usiadłam obok niego. Przytulił mnie i wyszeptał do ucha: -Kocham Cię. -Ja ciebie też Czkawka. -Co zrobisz z tym ślubem, masz już jakiś pomysł? -Nie wiem. Na razie chcę wrócić na Berk i się pogodzić z ojcem. Jeżeli dalej będzie namawiał mnie do ślubu, możliwe, że znowu ucieknę. -To co wracamy?-Wstałam i Czkawka pomógł mi wsiąść na Wichurę. -Wracamy.-Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i smok wzniosły się do góry. Perspektywa Czkawki Wróciliśmy do domu, ja poszedłem do ojca. -Tato, chciałem porozmawiać.-Powiedziałem. -Dobrze, siadaj.-Wykonałem polecenie.-To o czym chciałeś rozmawiać? -Na początek chciałem się pogodzić.-Powiedziałem ze smutkiem w głosie. -Ja też, chciałem Cię przeprosić.-Uśmiechnąłem się.-To co zgoda? -Zgoda, ale tato proszę, nie chcę tego ślubu. Jestem z Astrid. -Właśnie miałem zamiar o tym porozmawiać. Oprócz ciebie będzie jeszcze kilka kandydatów, ale wszystko odbędzie się za jakiś czas. Umówmy się tak: dopóki jesteś z Astrid, nie będę Cię namawiał do tego ślubu. -Czyli, ślub odbędzie się, jeżeli mój związek z Astrid się rozpadnie? -Tak, cieszysz się?-Uśmiechnąłem się i pobiegłem do Astrid. Dziewczyna siedziała w swoim pokoju na łóżku. -Astrid, mam świetną nowinę! -Tata pozwolił Ci nie żenić się dla pokoju? -Można tak powiedzieć. -To znaczy?-Usiadłem obok niej na łóżku. -Tata powiedział, że ślub odbędzie się, jeżeli nasz związek się rozpadnie. A przecież wiemy, że to niemożliwe!-Pocałowałem ukochaną. Cieszyłem się jak nie wiem co, że ojciec zrezygnował z pokoju. Może niepotrzebnie się pokłóciliśmy. Rozdział trzynasty Perspektywa Stoicka Musiałem zrobić coś żeby się rozwiedli. Postanowiłem ich ze sobą skłócić. Próba nr 1: Dobrze wiem, że obydwoje nienawidzą kłamania, więc napisałem list w imieniu Czkawki. Droga Astrid Obydwoje dobrze pamiętamy, że wiele razy mówiłem Ci, że jesteś piękna i, że Cię kocham. Kłamałem. Nie wiem nawet po co dalej jesteśmy razem. Czkawka Wsunąłem list do pokoju Astrid, Czkawka chodził po wiosce. Teraz na pewno się pokłócą. Astrid trzymała w ręce list, a w oczach miała łzy. Wybiegła z domu i skierowała się w stronę Czkawki. -Czkawka!-Krzyknęła zauważając go. -Astrid, co się stało? -Ty już dobrze wiesz co.-Z jej oczu dalej leciały łzy. -Astrid, nie wiem o co Ci chodzi.-W jego głosie było słychać odrobinę złości. Przetarł jej łzy. -O to!-Podała mu list. Zaczął go czytać. -Astrid to nie ja. -O tak, na pewno.-Powiedziała z sarkazmem. -Nie wierzysz mi? Astrid, kocham Cię. -Udowodnij.-Złapał ją za biodra i pocałował. -I co, teraz wierzysz mi?-Zapytał. -Nie.-Pocałował ją jeszcze raz. -A teraz?-Zapytał z uśmiechem. Astrid rzuciła mu się na szyję. -Kocham Cię. -Ja ciebie też. -Jak myślisz kto mógł to napisać? -Nie wiem, nie ważne.-Pocałował ją w policzek.-Wybacz muszę iść, obiecałem pomóc bliźniakom. Próba nr 2: Postanowiłem napisać kolejny list, tym razem do Czkawki. Drogi Czkawko Przemyślałam to wszystko i myślę, że nie będzie nam razem dobrze. Nie ma co tu gadać rzucam Cię. Astrid Dałem list bliźniakom i kazałem im przekazać go Czkawce. Perspektywa Czkawki Miałem pomóc bliźniakom w naprawie płotu, który zniszczyli. Połowa płotu była już gotowa. -Czkawka bym zapomniał tu masz list.-Mieczyk wręczył mi kartkę. -Co tam piszę?-Zapytała Szpadka. Podałem jej list.-Oj rzuciła Cię i to jeszcze listownie. -To nie Astrid.-Powiedziałem budując dalej płot. -Jak to nie ona?-Mieczyk podszedł do mnie i pomógł. -Po pierwsze, nie dawno co ktoś dał Astrid list, w którym napisał, że jej nie kocham. Po drugie, to nie jest pismo Astrid. -Czyli to nie ona?-Zapytała Szpadka. -Nie.-Po chwili skończyliśmy. -Dzięki za pomoc.-Powiedział Mieczyk, kiedy odlatywałem. Umówiłem się z Astrid w Kruczym Urwisku. Astrid już na mnie czekała. -Cześć kochanie.-Pocałowałem ją w policzek. -Cześć. I co skończyliście w końcu?-Zapytała. -Tak, na szczęście.-Usiadłem obok niej na trawie.-Wiesz co dostałem jakiś dziwny list. -Od kogo? -Od ciebie. -Czekaj, co? -Dostałem od ciebie list, napisane tam było, że mnie rzucasz. -Chyba nie myślisz, że to naprawdę ode mnie? -No co Ty.-Pocałowałem ją.-Wiem, że byś czegoś takiego nie napisała. -Kocham Cię. -Ja ciebie też.-Pocałowałem jeszcze raz moją ukochaną. -Ciekawi mnie tylko kto napisał ten list. -Ktoś, kto chcę aby nasz związek się rozpadł. -Może to Sączysmark? No wiesz, bo zawsze mnie podrywał. -Nie to nie on. Może i Cię podrywał i tak dalej, ale on nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Prędzej to był chciał ze mną walczyć o ciebie. -A walczyłbyś o mnie?-Spojrzała mi w oczy. -Oczywiście, że bym walczył. -I bym wygrał.-Dodałem po chwili. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Tak na pewno.-Powiedziała wstając. Podeszła do strumyka, który tamtędy przepływał i ochlapała mnie wodą. Podszedłem do niej i odpłaciłem jej się tym samym. -Ładnie to tak?-Zapytałem. -Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Nie wiesz o tym kochanie? -Och Ty.-Wziąłem ją na ręce i wrzuciłem do wody. Znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Pociągła mnie i wpadłem do strumienia. Topiliśmy się nawzajem. -To co kąpiel mamy za sobą?-Zapytała, dalej siedzieliśmy w wodzie. -No chyba tak.-Pocałowałem ją i wyszliśmy w końcu ze strumyka. Siedzieliśmy na trawie jakieś pół godziny, zanim wyschnęliśmy. -O Czkawka, zobacz. Zachód słońca.-Usiadła na skalę. Usiadłem obok niej, oparła mi głowę na ramieniu i spojrzała w oczy, słodko się przy tym uśmiechając. Pocałowałem moją miłość, słońce już zaszło. -Wracajmy już.-Dalej patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce i powoli szliśmy w stronę domu. Odprowadziłem ją do pokoju. -Dobrej nocy, kochanie.-Pocałowałem ukochaną. -Dobrej nocy. Wróciłem do pokoju, dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę udany. Nie zastanawiając się kto wysłał te listy położyłem się spać. Zasnąłem z myślą o mojej Astrid. Perspektywa Stoicka Cokolwiek zrobiłem oni zawsze się godzili. Moje próby dobiegły końca, naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak ich skłócić. Przypomniało mi się jak to ja kłóciłem się z Valką, zawsze byliśmy zgodni, tylko czasami kiedy za dużo wybiłem sam nie wiedziałem co mówię. No tak! Jeżeli Czkawka za dużo wypije sam się pokłóci z Astrid! Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? Następnego dnia urządziłem uroczystość, która miała się odbyć wieczorem. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski przyszli. Poprosiłem Sączyślina o pomoc, obiecał mi, że spróbuje namówić Czkawkę do napicia się z nim. Pyskacz grał razem ze swoją kapelą. Wszystko szło zgodnie z moim planem. Perspektywa Czkawki Tata urządził jakąś uroczystość, nawet nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Pomyślałem, że to będzie wspaniały moment, żebym oświadczył się Astrid. Chyba cała wioska przyszła. Muzyka zaczęła grać, wszyscy zaczęli się bawić. Zauważyłem moją dziewczynę. -Cześć Astrid. -Cześć. Wiesz czemu twój ojciec zorganizował to przyjęcie. -Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.-Powiedziałem z głupim uśmiechem. -O Czkawka, chłopcze chodź tu na chwilkę.-Usłyszałem głos Sączyślina. -Wybacz mi.-Zwróciłem się do Astrid i ruszyłem w stronę mężczyzny. -Słyszałem, że jesteś razem z Astrid, od jakiegoś czasu.-Powiedział. -Tak. -Gratuluje. Może napijesz się ze mną?-Podał mi kufer piwa. -Nie dziękuje, nie pije.-Odłożyłem naczynie. -Jesteś pewny? Może tak troszeczkę? -Nie, nie pije. Przepraszam.-Odszedłem od niego. Przepraszam, że tyle nie było nexta, ale nie miałam jak dodać. Komentarz=uśmiech=wena=next Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach